<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>见鬼 by quanquan3437</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303364">见鬼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quanquan3437/pseuds/quanquan3437'>quanquan3437</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quanquan3437/pseuds/quanquan3437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>帝弥托利自认自己能看到鬼魂，直到有一天他遇到了真正的鬼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 见鬼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇从开始写到在ao3发布隔了10个月，期间的文风和想法都在不断变化，本想把现有的章节做一次全面的修改，统一了风格后再发上来，奈何之前在用的存文档的app实在不想再用，就先把原版发出来将就，等全文完结后再做一次大改。<br/>另外，因为是第一次使用ao3，可能会有许多让人啼笑皆非的错误，请多担待。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“请听我说！我请求你，请听我说！”<br/>混乱，一片混乱。<br/>“我明白，我在听，但我需要你先冷静下来，好吗？”<br/>“她说的没错，你太紧张了，你是不是从没学会过该怎么放松？”<br/>“我真的不知道怎么办才好，我……我真不是有意在你休息的时候打搅你的……”<br/>倒水声。<br/>“没关系，你不用自责。我说过，你随时都能找我谈任何你想谈的事。来，给你水。”<br/>“说得轻巧，看她这身衣物估计已经准备睡下了吧？她是你的亲人吗，姐姐？”<br/>“谢、谢谢，艾尔。”<br/>塑料杯摆回桌子发出“咚”的声音。<br/>“那么，按照你刚才的说法，你去医院拜访了被高空坠物波及到的希尔凡，然后在那里见到了新的鬼魂，是吗？”<br/>局促不安的手指在玻璃杯上弹出不成调的“当当”声。<br/>“忽略掉一些细节的话，你说的对。”<br/>“你还有不满意的地方吗？我觉得能从你这么凌乱的叙述里提取出这些关键信息已经很了不起了。”<br/>叹气声。<br/>“还记得心理医生和你说的吗？你要学会分清现实与幻视，你要学会从鬼魂的束缚中挣脱出来。希尔凡入院让你重新感受到了压力对吗？”<br/>“艾尔你不明白，这次不一样！”<br/>“什么不一样？”<br/>“他说我父母的亡魂是我虚构的！他作为鬼魂却看不到他们！”<br/>“我想我解释过，不是我看不到，而是确实没有。我观察了你一整天，连只小狗的亡魂都懒得靠近你……”<br/>“闭嘴库罗德！”<br/>“啪嚓”，杯子裂开一道口子。</p><p>在帝弥托利成年并越发无法控制自己的情绪和力量后，艾黛尔贾特便不得不把自己家里的大部分玻璃与陶瓷制品换成了塑料和木制品。两种材料实惠且耐摔，哪怕真屈服于绝对的暴力，也方便收拾。<br/>在艾黛尔贾特取来毛巾擦干净从杯子裂口流到桌上，转而扑向地面的水迹的过程中，帝弥托利一直站在墙边低着头道着歉，有时候也会恼怒地对着虚空低声说些什么。他身上还穿着穿去医院的薄风衣，袖口同样被水弄湿了，留下一大片深色。<br/>“好了，我们能继续了。”艾黛尔随手把抹布往茶几上一扔，拍拍沙发另一头示意帝弥托利坐下。<br/>帝弥托利便乖巧地把自己塞进沙发里。<br/>“艾尔，我真不是故意的。”<br/>“没关系，我明白。”她找到帝弥托利的手，拍拍他的手背，捏捏他的手腕，“我知道你仍然不能很好控制自己的情绪和力道，但你已经努力步上正轨了，你只是需要时间来适应，我说的对吗？”<br/>艾黛尔贾特的手有些冰凉。想也知道，她现在只有一件睡衣，肩上披着随手捞起来的外套，这点衣物在入冬后已经不太能起到保暖效果了，何况她还刚擦完一桌子的水。<br/>“深呼吸，等你冷静下来后，回答我几个问题好吗？”<br/>“我准备好了。”<br/>“介意我录音吗？”<br/>“没关系。”<br/>“你今天见到的鬼魂他还在吗？”<br/>“在。”<br/>“在哪里？”<br/>帝弥托利指向他刚才站着的墙角。<br/>“他说他不想惹我生气，所以在我冷静之前会一直和我保持距离，也不会和我说话。”<br/>艾黛尔贾特看向空空如也的墙角，点头，“你刚才喊了库罗德，是他的名字吗？”<br/>“是的。”<br/>“你们在医院认识的是吗？”<br/>“是的。”<br/>“能描述出他的大致外貌吗？”<br/>“黑皮肤，黑头发，右边的头发被扎成了一小节三股辫，眼睛是绿色的，很漂亮。”<br/>“漂亮？”<br/>帝弥托利下意识捂住了嘴，“我这么形容会不会不太好？”<br/>艾黛尔贾特摇头，“没事，你只要如实描述你感受到的就好。”<br/>话虽如此，这也是第一次对鬼魂的外貌有如此细致的描述。艾黛尔贾特用记事本记录下了这一信息。<br/>“那么这位库罗德先生？他还和你说过些什么吗？”<br/>“你可以不用叫他先生，他比你想象得要小，我想外貌只有17、8岁左右。啊对，他对我说过的话是吗？他说了很多……在我走出希尔凡的病房想要离开的时候就在庭院发现了他，他那时在尝试对一个加夜班的医务人员进行恶作剧。但，你懂的，他只是鬼魂，除了张牙舞爪外他对普通人构不成任何威胁，所以他很轻易就放弃了，然后他就发现我在看他。他说我是第一个能看到他的活人，还说他憋了好多话，能一直说到天亮……”<br/>“帝弥托利，你……”她欲言又止，“你对这段经历感到愉快吗？”<br/>显而易见，在复述的时候，男人脸上露出了腼腆的微笑，在被指出后略微慌乱地用手遮掩住背叛他的面部表情。<br/>“或许是的？和他交谈的过程让我感到愉快。”<br/>“那又是什么原因导致你不得不慌乱地在近12点的时候赶来敲我家的门呢？看得出来你很喜欢你的新同伴。”<br/>“因为他说他是鬼魂，但却看不到我的父亲、我们的母亲、古廉……他说我太过健康不像是常年被鬼魂缠身的体质，他、他说他们都不存在……”<br/>“帝弥托利。”艾黛尔贾特拍拍他的脸颊，让帝弥托利看着他淡紫色的双眼，“你还记得医生对你说的吗？”<br/>“……我记得。鬼魂并非实际存在，是我的幼年创伤与道德谴责在过高的压力下产生的幻视现象……”他像已经默读过千百遍一般流利地说出他的心理医生告知他的病况，但又挣扎着提出疑问，“但是，库罗德和他们不一样。我能清晰地看到他的脸，听到他说完整的句子，他告诉我他的病房在五楼，而我从未到过这个楼层！如果他也是我的大脑给我制造的骗局，那他为什么要否认我们的父母？他为什么会出现在这？他想告诉我什么？忘掉他们吧？忘掉那场惨剧吧？”<br/>“帝弥托利！”<br/>“如果、如果他是真实存在的鬼魂，他、那他否认了他们的存在，可他们明明都是鬼魂！”<br/>“帝弥托利！”<br/>“啪！”<br/>又一个杯子惨遭重创，这回是艾黛尔贾特的。<br/>这回杯子很幸运，没有裂开，水也没洒，磕在桌子上的声响还成功唤回帝弥托利的神志。</p><p>再深入的就不是艾黛尔贾特能触及的了。商量、或者说劝说帝弥托利找心理医生复诊后艾黛尔贾特提出让帝弥托利在自己家过一晚。<br/>“你的床位我平时有让钟点工收拾，添一床被子就能睡了。”她尝试放松心态聊聊家常，但被帝弥托利婉拒。<br/>“年末了，你也很忙，为这种事打扰你我已经够过意不去了。”<br/>临走前两人在门口礼节性地拥抱。<br/>不知道什么时候起，本来身材差不多的两个人此时物理意义上的距离在越拉越远。艾黛尔贾特抱着帝弥托利的腰走着神，尝试做最后的挽留。<br/>“你应该能理解我有多不放心放一个精神状况不稳定的人半夜在大街上乱跑。”<br/>“没事的，我觉得我好很多了。到家后我会给你发信息。”<br/>“过马路的时候记得看车，我可不想第二天的头条是半夜车祸现场，被撞男子一点事没有而车被撞翻在地。”<br/>寂静的街道传来两人淡淡的笑声。<br/>“我会努力的。”<br/>“多向前看，为你身边的人想想。我知道你在慢慢变好，对吗？”<br/>“是的。晚安姐姐。”<br/>合上门，艾黛尔贾特靠在门上，深呼吸，吐气。然后滑落在地板上，抱着腿，深呼吸，吐气。<br/>她宽恕给自己五分钟。五分钟后她会从地面上爬起来，把刚才录下来的谈话上传、压缩，把今晚的经历写成邮件发给那位估计已经在睡梦中的心理医生，并找机会约出门与她的继弟谈谈，然后接着投身进水深火热的公司交接遗留的事务里。<br/>但。<br/>她鬼使神差拿出来手机，发出一条信息。<br/>[修伯特，明天起来后帮我查查安巴尔省医院五楼有没有一位叫库罗德的病人。]</p><p>“你的姐姐看来认定我属于你幻视的一部分。”<br/>“你这时候又开口说话了。”<br/>“哦？我还以为我要被你当做幻视的一部分无视掉了。”<br/>“……”<br/>“好吧，好吧！我并不想让你困扰。最开始我们的交谈还是很愉快的，谁会舍得让自己的唯一被无端吓跑呢？”<br/>“库罗德。”帝弥托利停下脚步，他显然也在挣扎要不要搭理这位半透明的，黑皮肤，黑头发，右边的头发被扎成了一小节三股辫，眼睛是绿色的鬼魂少年。<br/>“你讲话太轻浮了。”<br/>他屈服在自己的好奇心下。<br/>男孩眨眨眼睛，“可能是有这么点夸张，但你确实是唯一一个能和我交谈的人不是吗？”<br/>“要只存在我脑内的话，你当然只能和我说话。”<br/>“可我分明有我在医院这五年的无聊记忆，还有自己从记事开始的大部分记忆。你是想说你的妄想症或者精神分裂已经强到足够虚构出一整个与你完全不同的人生了吗？”<br/>“你在医院待了五年？”<br/>“你的关注点永远这么奇怪吗？”<br/>半夜风凉，冷风吹起帝弥托利的长风衣，库罗德也配合着被吹成了涟漪状。<br/>“好吧，你姐姐说得对，我们确实不应该在大马路上讨论这些东西。”<br/>“你要回医院吗？”<br/>“好主意，不过我觉得我暂时不着急回去。”帝弥托利眼看着少年露出狡猾的笑，“反正你也是见‘鬼’专业户了，不介意家里收留一只新的鬼魂吧？”<br/>面对愣在原地的帝弥托利，鬼魂愉快地在空中轻飘飘翻了一圈。<br/>“哦对了，谢谢你喜欢我的眼睛，也谢谢你让我知道哪怕变成鬼了我的眼睛依旧很漂亮。”</p><p>从初见时帝弥托利便认为库罗德有一个有趣的灵魂。<br/>虽然他现在只剩一个灵魂，而且这个双关并没有多好笑，但帝弥托利对库罗德的欣赏是真的。<br/>早在他十三岁的时候他就第一次在朋友菲利克斯家见到了亡魂。直到他快成年了，被拖去看了心理医生才第一次被告知年复一年增加的鬼魂来源于他被内心欺骗的大脑，日复一日的低语与谴责实际是他借鬼魂之口吐露心声。<br/>医生告诉帝弥托利：不要让鬼魂决定你该做什么。<br/>表达失望的父亲让他放弃，他得振作。<br/>表达无爱的母亲让他孤独，他得接纳。<br/>表达愤怒的好友让他屈服，他得反抗。<br/>这些年帝弥托利和他的友人家人都在尝试帮助他获得足以抵抗鬼魂低语的力量，他们也做的足够多了，而现在却跳出了一个新的鬼魂。<br/>不像其他鬼魂只是时不时出现在他的脑海里和睡梦中用雾气笼罩的面庞表现出竭嘶底里，帝弥托利转个头就能看到库罗德，能清楚辨认出库罗德的每一个外貌特点，就连他左耳的耳环都仿佛随时能在大白天反射太阳的光。<br/>鬼魂们只会用只言片语诉说他的残忍，而这只鬼魂上能谈文史，评判芙朵拉千年前的宗教改革，嘲笑他竟不知自己继姐与那位铁血女帝同名；下能批判他做饭照本宣科没有探险精神，指使他往速食面里加风味豆豉辣椒酱。<br/>也只有在一边被辣出眼泪一边吃完那碗速食面时，帝弥托利才会想起医生的话。<br/>不要让鬼魂决定你该做什么。<br/>“如果医生知道我把她对我的告诫用在这，不知道她会不会生气？”<br/>“她会赞叹到底是哪位有趣的灵魂想出用辣椒酱拌快食面的主意，然后让你把我介绍给她认识。”<br/>“你是不是用了我随口一说的双关梗？”<br/>鬼魂在洗手台上翻了个身——上下颠倒的那种翻身，“帝弥托利，我觉得你身边的朋友们都低了估你，你自带的搞笑天赋能甩其他人十条街，我可喜欢这个梗了。”<br/>这只鬼魂和帝弥托利的老朋友们完全不同。库罗德是个鲜活的个体，不是来自过去未烧完的残卷，是有自己的思想、主张的个体。不难想象库罗德如果还活着，他能在他所处的任何环境下活得滋润又舒适，与帝弥托利浑浑噩噩已经没剩多少记忆的十八岁形成鲜明对比。<br/>这种情况让帝弥托利在担忧和好奇两头的拉扯下努力保持情绪稳定。<br/>这是一道逻辑问题。<br/>假设世上无鬼，则库罗德为帝弥托利假想出来的新的意向。<br/>但作为意向，他太过详细，也太过琐碎，除了那道极辣豆豉风味的速食面，也并没有在诱导帝弥托利朝向哪种偏执的道路。<br/>但假设世上真的有鬼魂，库罗德确实为五年前死在医院五楼里某个不甘的孤魂。<br/>在这个前提下，先不提为何帝弥托利只能见到库罗德一只鬼魂，他的父母与古廉没有任何不甘与遗憾就离他而去这一事实也让被“鬼魂”折磨了近十年的他一时半会无法接受。<br/>“你还期望些什么呢？让他们真的冲上来指着你的脸骂，‘你这个败家子，以我们作为借口来推卸你这些年把生活过得一团糟的责任，你的幻觉每一回口吐污秽便在往我们的灵魂上抹黑！’然后顶替掉你的那些幻影再念叨十年？”<br/>库罗德像个艺术家在表演一出热闹的戏剧，刻意用夸张的声线去模仿大概属于帝弥托利父亲的谩骂，灵体的好处就是他不再受地心引力的束缚，可以在帝弥托利视线高一些的位置完成他旋转三圈，自然如流水一般挂在帝弥托利身上的动作。<br/>“这对你唯一的好处大概就是夏天能省掉很多电费？”<br/>鬼魂没有实体，完全触碰不到任何东西，也不是真的挂在帝弥托利身上，但活人的躯体与鬼魂接触的时候还是能感受到些许入骨的凉意。<br/>影响不大——尤其是对健康得像一头熊的帝弥托利来说，轻如夜晚的凉风，这或许是鬼魂唯一能给现实世界出示的存在证明。<br/>“别着急展开第二条假设，我们还没能完全证明你是真实存在的鬼魂。”<br/>“我该如何证明我是我母亲生的，又该如何证明到底是鸡生蛋还是蛋生鸡呢？再说了，不管我是真是假，你都对我有相当的兴趣不是吗？”</p><p>“你这倒是没说错。”</p><p>小银匙搅动苦咖啡和奶糖，它们逐渐被混合，不分彼此。<br/>“帝弥托利现在的状态确实比他刚来的时候好上很多。这回能见到如此具体的意向或许能说明他有一个新的前行的方向。你在帝弥托利主动寻求帮助时的妥当处理为我提供了不少有用信息，这方面我还得向你道谢。”她看到对面的女性仍然苦着脸摁着额头，忍俊不禁。<br/>“你还在担心他吗？”<br/>“医生，我当然得担心他，他是我弟弟。”艾黛尔贾特抓起咖啡杯，灌下一口，“只是他对这次的新鬼魂莫名执着。哪怕它的出现代表好转，但如果帝弥托利过于依赖一个不存在的幻想，那也绝对不是真正的好事。”<br/>“客观上说，帝弥托利讲述他与那次意外事故死去的人们的对话时，情绪状态都是消极的，这次却不同。虽然并不是直接由消极转向积极，但至少是平静的。他还有和我开玩笑的余力。”<br/>接待室窗台的绿植垂下桌面，医师女士用手指轻轻拨弄枝条末端的嫩芽，“我和你说过我有个弟弟吗？他从小对宗教学和神秘学有极大的兴趣，毕业后为了调查方便干脆直接搬去了加尔古·玛库。人类灵魂归属和去留的话题他比我擅长，或许等他下次回来能和你们聊聊这类话题。”<br/>“如果真有那么一天，我宁愿在公司通宵加班也不想参加这个讨论会。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“谈不来。我是唯物主义的。”<br/>艾黛尔贾特的空杯子被取走，不一会一杯续满的新咖啡摆回碟中。<br/>“是，有强迫倾向的完美主义兼唯物主义者。说真的，你最近的工作状态让我觉得也得给你做一回心理疏导。”<br/>“心理医生的行业准则里不该有避嫌这一项吗？”艾黛尔贾特无奈扯了扯嘴角，“放心吧，我没事。马上就要年末了，只要完成这次交接工作，我就能接触到父亲这家公司的管理层。度过这个时期，我才算真正起步。”<br/>“在你进入管理层之前，为了不饿死，能否与我去吃一顿午饭？”<br/>“很可惜，我还有事要做。”艾黛尔贾特抱歉一笑，匆忙喝干净她的第二杯咖啡，然后被苦得吐了吐舌头，“谢谢您，贝雷丝医生。”<br/>“不客气，艾黛尔贾特小姐。”</p><p>不知不觉间，天空降下细小的雪花，千年节近了。街道被装点上状若星辰的街灯，虽然信仰与宗教一齐被历史的车轮抛在角落，但作为为数不多被保留下来的传统节日，哪怕芙朵拉早已无需神明庇护，年轻人和商贩们仍然不会错过这么一个放松和赚钱的机会。<br/>帝弥托利无法走进热闹的人群，只能投入无人小巷的怀抱，幸亏主街道的热闹并没有影响小路的幽静。<br/>他已经好多年没有在这个时节走出家门，这次之所以在月亮高挂后才走向归家路，仅仅只是因为那只烦人又静不下来的鬼魂想去图书馆看书，而没实体的他需要一个人肉翻页机。<br/>小路够长，够安静，帝弥托利没有不举着手机假装打电话就会被当成神经病的风险，可以自由地“自言自语”。<br/>“你会给我了解你的机会吗？”<br/>他突然这么问鬼魂，算是间接承认了对这位年轻的鬼魂感兴趣的说法。<br/>“只要你把让你的心理医生生气的担心抛在脑后，我们随时可以加深对彼此的了解。说到她，我一直很好奇，前几天的治疗里她是怎么解释我的存在的？”<br/>“我把我的疑惑告诉了她，她说或许你是我想要过上正常生活的具体意向，琐碎和平稳是日常的象征，而否认其他亡灵的存在或许是我的潜意识也在鼓励我踏出新的一步。”<br/>“这么说来我还算是一个好的意向？你看我说什么来着，我会和你的心理医生相处的很好。”<br/>“我想不出来你会和谁相处不好，”帝弥托利疑惑地盯着趴在他肩膀上的灵体，“你真没悄悄溜进来偷看我们的治疗过程？”<br/>“谈恋爱都得有个循序渐进的过程呢。”鬼魂穿透帝弥托利的胸口，以让帝弥托利打了个哆嗦的形式表达不满，“我像是这么不尊重别人隐私的人吗？”<br/>“你听过我说梦话。”<br/>“你喊得那么大声，而我甚至不能塞住我的耳朵。”<br/>你可以离开。<br/>这句话堵在嗓子里，帝弥托利不舍得说。<br/>帝弥托利在朋友前几天刚在死亡边缘走一遭后就迫切需要一个能和他自由讨论鬼魂与死亡的对象。他能注意到原本与他保持距离的亡灵们抓住这个机会重新挤近他的生活里，告诉他这是对他苟且偷生至今的惩罚。早些年贝雷丝医生便指出他偶尔会做出一些极端举动，实际这是在无意识地寻求死亡，只因为他一直因只有自己活下来一事感到愧疚。从此他身边的人谈“死”色变。面对“死”这个字或是转移话题，或是小心翼翼，与他彻夜长谈也不过是为了让他求“生”。<br/>帝弥托利很感激这些好意，哪怕有时他得把到嘴边的思考重新咽回肚子里。<br/>而现在他身边正好有一个死人。<br/>没有人会比一个已经死了的人更适合讨论这些了不是吗？<br/>库罗德面对自身的死亡淡然到几乎超脱，对他来说，死亡不是让人忌讳的洪水猛兽，是个既定的事实。有时帝弥托利都在怀疑他所代表的或许根本不是医生说的对生的渴望，而是对死的看淡。<br/>或许有一天，时机成熟，库罗德便会将他指引向死的国度。<br/>“那为了公平，你告诉我一件关于你的事。”<br/>鬼魂眨眨眼，“我原以为你是那种节假日搭出租车被恶意抬价都不会吭声的人。”<br/>“谈恋爱是得循序渐进，但维系感情仍然需要坦诚和理解。”<br/>“你谈过恋爱吗？”<br/>“没有。但我有个谈过无数次恋爱，最终都因为不够坦诚被甩了的朋友。”<br/>“好吧，虽然我觉得你朋友的根本问题并不在坦诚。”鬼魂嘟囔着，“你想知道什么？”<br/>帝弥托利想了想，问出他憋了好几天的问题。<br/>“你说你在那所医院以灵体状态待了五年，为什么？你在那里还有什么留念吗？”<br/>“啪嗒”鞋子踢到了罐子，空空荡荡的回响传了老远。</p><p>走廊没多少人，只有一个打着吊瓶的老太太坐在墙边的塑料凳上，走廊的小电视播放着近期多起高空坠物事件的报道。或许是因为午休到了，护士们在忙着交班，没人注意到她那头高调的白发和那双踩在瓷砖地上“啪嗒啪嗒”响着的、稍显扰民的高跟鞋。<br/>艾黛尔贾特重新确认手机上给出的信息，穿过一排为了方便出行敞着房门的普通病房，走廊最里面有一间合上门的单人间，艾黛尔贾特敲敲门，门没锁。</p><p>“在那之前我先问你，你有想过为什么芙朵拉大陆由宗教为主体向着以君王为主体过度的这段重要时期却几乎没多少官方文本记录，以至后世对这段时期的研究一直停滞不前吗？”<br/>“？？？”<br/>帝弥托利显然有点跟不上急转弯的话题，瞪大眼睛愣在原地，半天才支支吾吾挤出一句，“额……为、为了掩盖秘密？”<br/>“没错。据说炎之女帝艾黛尔贾特退位后，其心腹大臣却留在了宫中，直到老年才退休。而他预定离开帝都安巴尔的前一天皇室存放史记的书库、皇家研究院资料库以及心腹本人的房间都起了场大火，大量珍贵资料付诸一炬。随后第三代炎之皇帝又以造成如此重大事故为由处决、发配了好一批文官。有人认为，这就是场戏，为了掩盖女帝当政时那段的历史。”<br/>路灯下，库罗德半透明的脸被照着又惨白上几分。</p><p>棕色的肤色盖不住少年脸上病态的白，阳光铺洒在床边，花瓶里的水仙虽然顽强，但花瓣边缘已经有干枯的迹象。<br/>“请问您是？”护士礼貌地打断艾黛尔贾特的沉思。<br/>她挂上自己的微笑，侧身让出一条路，“我是来看我朋友的。他被高空砸落的残片伤到了，现在在这家医院就诊。病房里太压抑了，本想出来散散心，无意中来到这，见门没关，里面又独自躺着这么年轻的孩子，就不免多看了两眼，给您添麻烦了。”<br/>小护士摆摆手，“没关系，这孩子维持昏迷状态已经很久了，他家里人也听说有各式各样的原因很难抽出时间来看他，平时也就我和另一位护士会来做定期检查，说不定您会来到这，正是因为感受到他的寂寞了呢。”<br/>坚定的唯物主义者艾黛尔贾特认为她这些天摄入的唯心论说法有些超量，但此刻她也只能保持着完美的笑容，“他让我想起我弟弟，这么年轻就发生这样的事，想必他家人也不太好过。”<br/>“是啊，听说是遇到校园暴力，最后受不了想跳楼轻生，好歹是把命保住了，但怎么样都醒不过来。”估计小护士干了一上午活没什么机会讲话，也或者她判定面前的矮个子女性没有威胁，话匣子便打开了。<br/>“能告诉我他昏迷了多久吗？”<br/>“大概快五年了，真是可怜的孩子。”</p><p>“哎，可怜的帝弥托利，你看你现在的脸皱得像小说家写到一半觉得不满意揉成一团扔进垃圾筐里的纸。”<br/>库罗德与帝弥托利上下颠倒面对面，脸与脸凑得很近，帝弥托利平缓的鼻息都能把库罗德的鼻尖吹得摇摇曳曳。<br/>“我在想这个故事和你为什么在医院待了五年有什么关系？”<br/>“不是吧？我觉得我已经暗示得够明显了。”<br/>帝弥托利想明白了，赶忙用手去驱赶面前的灵体。<br/>“你想说这是秘密？这是不是不太公平？”<br/>鬼魂悠然逃开，“我只是想说我现在还不想说。不过作为补偿，我可以告诉你我喜欢吃的食物。”<br/>“库罗德，不管你是死了还是妄想都有一个共同点，就是你根本不需要食物！”<br/>“可知道对方喜欢什么不是谈恋爱基础中的基础吗？你那位万花丛中过的好友连这点道理都没告诉你？”<br/>“是你先用谈恋爱举例子的。”<br/>库罗德发出咯咯的笑声飘远了。再拐一个弯就能见到一栋正在装修的写字楼，沿着写字楼走就会回到大道上。<br/>远处不知哪个广场放起烟花，帝弥托利走的这条小道位置正好能听个响，还不至于吵。<br/>即将回到人行道上的认知让帝弥托利不知什么时候放松下来的心又给提了起来，但又有隐隐的惬意。<br/>就当是库罗德那番天南地北的谈话把他忽悠傻了吧。<br/>他注意到道路口的库罗德，想追上他，却听到一声带着恐慌的警告。<br/>“别过来！”<br/>在他反应过来之前，一个黑乎乎宛如破麻袋一样的东西毫无征兆地砸在他与库罗德中间。<br/>空气中顿时铺满浓厚的铁锈味。这个味道帝弥托利太熟了。这个惨状帝弥托利太熟了。<br/>掉下来的是被撕成半截的人类躯体。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 过去</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>生者和死者想要建立联系还需要一些时间和契机。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接下来的时间如同身处梦境。<br/>眼里所见是扭曲的光影，刺耳的警笛和问话声都像隔着一层罩子，显得遥远又不真实。<br/>他看到鬼魂们扭曲的笑脸，尸体扭曲的面孔在他们脚下，他听到他们毫不在意地评价这位不知名的男性。<br/>你看，他死了。<br/>“无关人员请离开现场！”<br/>“我不是……”<br/>你看，他和我们一样。<br/>“你就是第一发现人吗？”<br/>“是的。”<br/>你看，你自以为是认为你能过上普通的生活，但在遇到变故后你仍会跑来找我们撒娇。<br/>“很好，大致情况我已经了解了，现在能和我们回趟警局吗？关于这具尸体我们需要了解些更为详细的情况。”<br/>“我的朋友……”<br/>“嗯，这里还有别的人吗？”<br/>“……没事，这里只有我一个。”<br/>小可怜，到我的怀抱里来，你永远不可能摆脱死亡，摆脱我们。<br/>“先生，您没事吧？您的脸色好像不太好。”<br/>“我……没事。”<br/>你应该和他一样。<br/>“大过节的遇到这种事想必不太好受吧？来吧，回到警局后我给我打杯热水吧。”<br/>帝弥托利在绝望的洪流里寻找那个与众不同的鬼魂，期望他用开玩笑的口吻反驳他的父母与好友，期望他能告诉他这是场噩梦。<br/>但他不在那。<br/>库罗德不见了。<br/>于是帝弥托利只能任由他的父亲穿透身前的刑警，用腐朽的双手擒住他的头颅，吐出带着死亡气息的低语。<br/>躺在这的应该是你。<br/>“谢谢。”</p><p>“野猪，在我揍你之前回神。”<br/>帝弥托利涣散的视线终于找到借口重新聚焦，从警局的地板上移到好友的脸上。<br/>十分凑巧，他要去的警局正是他这位臭脸好友任职的这所。<br/>“菲利克斯，工作已经结束了吗？”<br/>“没有，多亏了这起案件，要加班。”<br/>“辛苦你了。马上要过节了，遇到这种案件很辛苦吧？”<br/>“再辛苦也比看着你现在这张让人烦躁的脸对话来得好。”<br/>于是帝弥托利又把头低了下去。<br/>气氛尴尬了这么一会。<br/>“老头要过来接你，应该快到了。”<br/>“麻烦你们了。”<br/>帝弥托利的头顶传来短促又克制的吐息声。<br/>“现场的人说死者像是被巨力撕碎的，到底怎么回事？你怎么会出现在那里？”<br/>“详细情况我也不清楚，我只是和库……我只是从图书馆出来，想从人少的小路回家。”<br/>这回吸气声换成了笑声，大概是被气笑了。<br/>“你和你的新鬼魂朋友出门散步，然后遇到了天降尸体？我原本以为希尔凡为了搭讪被砸伤已经是今年最蠢的事了。”<br/>一只手拽住他的领子迫使他抬起头。<br/>“你还想用鬼魂作为借口推卸责任到什么时候？”<br/>小半个警局的人看着他们，大部分人在认清其中一人是那位以暴躁出名的警界新星后又低下头忙自己的去了。刚赶到警局门口的罗德利古也在看着他们，手里拿着两罐热咖啡。<br/>两人离开后，菲利克斯到底是没忍住，给了无辜的墙壁一拳。<br/>“你还好吗？”<br/>路灯和绿化带飞快被抛在车窗后，奇特的光影甚至让帝弥托利产生一种能把鬼魂也给抛在后头的错觉。<br/>“我没事，谢谢你来接我。”<br/>“是菲利克斯通知我来的，别看他这个臭脾气，他还是很关心你的。”<br/>“我明白，他其实是对的。”虽然态度差了点，嘴也臭了点，但菲利克斯长久以来还是在帝弥托利心中占据了一个独特的地位。他存在本身就在提醒帝弥托利已死之人无法战胜活着的人。<br/>永远别让鬼魂决定你该做什么。<br/>勇者一次又一次对着亡灵举起武器，发出威吓的吼声，而真正被亡灵骚扰的人却一次又一次退却，辜负所有人的期望。那勇者气得把武器摔在地上不也情有可原吗？<br/>车停在帝弥托利的公寓门口，罗德利古拍拍帝弥托利的肩膀，目送他下车，“我听说现场很惨烈，如果这个意外让你想起蓝贝尔，你可以不用强迫自己冷静。不会有人喜欢生命在自己面前逝去。谁都不会好过，你也一样。”<br/>帝弥托利俯身敲敲车窗，浅浅地笑了，“我明白，谢谢。我从不会怀疑你们对我的关心，菲利克斯说得对，我不能总是让鬼魂干扰我的判断。”</p><p>回到家，帝弥托利终于能把自己仍在整洁的床铺上。这段恍惚的时光终于迎来了短暂的终结。<br/>现在他可以什么都不管沉沉地睡去。<br/>哪怕今晚注定被噩梦缠绕，也要睡去。<br/>哪怕他这段时间最希望信赖的存在或许也是场无谓的美梦，而睡下等同于醒来，也要睡去。<br/>幸运的是，第二天库罗德又重新出现在他家中，他的梦还在延续——虽然帝弥托利并不确定这是否还会是场美梦，或者说，他该不该继续这个梦。<br/>库罗德凝重的表情在看到帝弥托利后缓和了一些，和他道早安。<br/>帝弥托利站在门前迟迟没出声，低着头挪动脚步往洗手间走。<br/>等帝弥托利洗了个澡刷了个牙，把自己收拾妥帖磨磨蹭蹭不情不愿出了卫生间，库罗德仍然在原处。<br/>“早安帝弥托利，看来你昨晚睡得不是很好。”他执着地又打了一次招呼。<br/>帝弥托利透着滴着水的发丝看库罗德，转身去冰箱里拿速冻食品。<br/>他听到亡灵无奈叹息的声音，随后后颈处传来一阵凉意。<br/>“如果你是在为我昨晚无故失踪而生气的话，我可以道歉。抱歉，我只是想去确认情况，毕竟通常不会有半截尸体突然从天上落下不是吗？我在想我如果我去楼顶看看，说不定能发现什么线索。”<br/>帝弥托利做了非常久的思想斗争。久到刺耳的声音提醒他甚至忘了先关上冰箱门。<br/>他觉得这件事该有个说法了。<br/>于是他背对着库罗德僵硬地回话，“库罗德，我不需要你的道歉。你想做什么是你的事情，你的意志与我无关，我的意志同理。我们并不是绑定在一起的集体。”<br/>库罗德听出了这句话里一点别的意思。<br/>“我明白。我只是一个一星期前才因为无聊与好奇暂住你家的入侵者，在那之前别提控制你的行动了，我们甚至没有任何交集。以后你也仍然只会是你，我只是个局外人——或者说局外鬼。我的道歉是出于礼节，是对我不告而别的……”<br/>“库罗德。”拐着弯试图把自己和帝弥托利划分成两个个体的鬼的喋喋不休让帝弥托利不耐烦了起来，“你离开后去做了什么？”<br/>“我正准备和你说，不过你真不需要缓一缓吗？我觉得你的状态不太好。”<br/>“或许吧，但根据你的回答我会有不同的应对措施。我和你的关系该有一个定论了，早点处理完对你我都好。”<br/>“什么意思？”<br/>帝弥托利终于转身面对库罗德。他眼下挂着一圈黑眼圈，眼里透着陌生的凶狠。这不是单单针对库罗德的愤怒，是更为深沉狠戾的情感。从昨晚起压抑的情绪这一刻化为暴风，帝弥托利就在这个暴风眼里，平静的疯狂了。<br/>“我只是想确认你到底还值不值得我去信任。我相信你是真正的鬼魂只因为你与那些时断时续出现在我身边的鬼魂不同，你真实得犹如确实存在此处，只是大部分人看不见你。而你昨晚却消失了。你失去了你作为鬼魂独一无二的地方，这或许能说明你也并非真实存在，这一切只是你——或者说我自己的一场精心骗局。”<br/>库罗德注意到帝弥托利的手紧紧抠着身后的大理石制柜台，没由来担心起这块石板在帝弥托利手里会不会过于脆弱。随后他又嘲笑了有这种想法的自己——那可是大理石啊！<br/>注意到库罗德这么一小会的分心，帝弥托利脸色又暗了几分，他近乎低吼着说，“如果你只是鬼魂们的其中一员，那我就是个愚蠢到相信自己能有个独特朋友却再次落入鬼魂圈套的蠢货。我忽略周围关心的声音步入你的陷阱，你想要什么？你需要愚蠢的我达成什么？”帝弥托利几乎要凑到库罗德的脸上。都说眼睛是心灵的窗口，但帝弥托利现在被非理性的情感糊了眼，什么都看不清，“我对父母与古廉心怀愧疚，若不是古廉我不会在那场车祸中活下来。这份愧疚让我无法拒绝我认知中的他们，我很清楚！满足他们的遗愿是我作为活下来的人的义务。那你呢？我们是面都没见过的陌生人，我对你没有义务，没有感情基础，你为什么会出现在我身边？”<br/>“咔嚓咔嚓”，帝弥托利手里裹着保鲜膜的塑料餐盒早就看不出原本的形状了。<br/>“我想我解释过，只有你看得见我……”<br/>“我不是说这种明面上的理由。而是你作为鬼魂存在的意义。你对我而言的意义。请你说服我吧，库罗德。我对你没有愧疚，没有怀念，或许有好奇与友情，但相比十年来的道德谴责而言并不算什么，割舍你的代价相比割舍其他人低得多。给我一个不需要无视你，将你视为我顽疾的一部分，那块名为过去肿瘤的一部分，从我生活中切除出去的理由。”<br/>说到最后，帝弥托利甚至诡异地笑了。<br/>“来，告诉我你消失的时候都做了些什么。如果你是真实的鬼，想必很容易回答吧？”<br/>库罗德不由得后退了一些。说来惭愧，在如此众多的鬼吓人文学中，他大概是少数被人吓到的鬼。<br/>他低估了帝弥托利对自己本性的压抑程度。生前作为人精的库罗德能在近一周的相处里轻易捕捉到帝弥托利在为人处世上敏感与谨慎，也明白他对自己日益增长的怪力有所顾虑。但万万没想到，这些对自我的克制想要抑制的是如此充满攻击性的一面。执着且肆无忌惮地释放自己积攒了不知道多久的多疑、不安、愤怒，将其化为利刃对准库罗德，对准他自己，或者完全没有特定目标地胡乱挥动。如果库罗德有实体，他甚至会担心自己会不会当场被按在地上打一顿——但作为活人的他，真能见到帝弥托利不再自我抑制，毫无顾虑释放暴力本能的场面吗？或许正是因为现在帝弥托利的身旁没有任何会像他轻易捏断剪刀和写字笔一样被他捏折骨头并在随后让他产生罪恶感的活人，这一直以来被小心隐藏在温顺的表皮下的狂暴才没了束缚，野兽便伸只爪子出来，隔着笼子露出獠牙。<br/>天生怪力，连翻书都要小心翼翼不把书页扯坏的人内心或许隐藏着最为原始的冲动，而这个人却偏偏生活在一个提倡和平和自我克制的年代，这或许也是一种生不逢时的可悲？<br/>或许这会他对形势的预判真的出了些偏差。<br/>他硬着头皮耸肩，挤出笑脸，企图挽救这场还没开始就脱离轨道开始暴走的对话，“当然，我回来本就是打算与你共享情报的。记得你之前问我在医院五年不愿离开的秘密吗？为了展现我对你的诚意，我也愿意将这个信息提供给你。但恕我直言，以你现在的精神状况，我不觉得你会相信我说的。”<br/>“那得我来判断。”<br/>好吧。谁叫他库罗德区区一介鬼魂，想要调查便不得不有求于人呢？<br/>于是他邀请帝弥托利坐在小餐厅的木椅上，自己装模作样地坐在他的另一头——感谢这把椅子与餐桌的距离能刚好塞下一个他，开始讲起他的故事。<br/>“我现在要听的不是你的故事。”帝弥托利抗议。<br/>“别心急啊，反正为了获得你的信任我迟早都是得交代的，重点要放在最后不是嘛。”<br/>这回故事真的开始了。</p><p>说到库罗德不得不提的是他的父母。<br/>与帝弥托利不同，他的父母健在，而且十分心大。<br/>从小库罗德受到的教育便是自己的事情要自己完成，只有这样才能成为一个真正强大的人。当然了，一个走遍世界的冒险家和一个甘愿放弃家里财产与大小姐生活为爱私奔的摄影师对自家小孩说出这种话并不奇怪。但也因为这二位几乎算是居无定所的生活，库罗德的童年并不算好过。<br/>每当他们在一个地区燃烧完自己的好奇心与激情便会前往下一个地区，而库罗德也只得与刚混熟的朋友告别，在新的地区适应新的学校环境。要说这本来不是大问题，在度过最初的不适应后，了解了父母尿性的库罗德也逐渐习惯了不停变更住所与周围环境的生活。但问题就出在其他不适应的人身上。<br/>临时入学的插班生、非本地人、奇怪的父母，甚至库罗德自己本身也是奇怪的，这种另类人设一旦扣在某个人身上，那大多时候便意味着此人与融入集体无缘了——尤其是这是由一群孩子组成的集体。<br/>“这与你的死亡有关，是吗？”<br/>“很高兴你好像恢复成能够思考的状态了……好了别瞪着我，总之在我准备升入高中后事情迎来了转机。我的外公大概终于受不了他们粗糙的带小孩理念，一通电话打过来问我要不要去他那里生活一段时间。”<br/>“你答应了？”<br/>“结果上说，是的。不过别误会，我对我爸妈没什么不满，之所以答应来到安巴尔，一是对祖父经营的生意有兴趣，二嘛，也是对当地的文化遗产和历史有兴趣。”<br/>帝弥托利表情阴晴不定注视着库罗德。实话说这个故事很吸引他，他忍不住想赞叹库罗德完美继承了他父母的坚强与好奇心，但这并不是足以说服他放松警惕去信任库罗德的理由。<br/>或许这只是顾左右而言他，直到现在库罗德还没正面回答他的问题，他只想知道库罗德消失后去了哪里。这不是很难回答的问题，而他至今没得到答案。<br/>为什么这个人说话总喜欢弯弯绕绕呢？或许我并不应该允许他主动复述自己的情况。这认知又使帝弥托利感恼火。<br/>“你还是没回答我的问题。”<br/>“好了好了，现在重点来了。”库罗德支着下巴好笑地看着帝弥托利孩子气一般执着地想要抢回对话主导权的样子，“做好心理准备向着超自然的世界更进一步了吗？”<br/>他继续讲，“你知道，人类或许在和平上不思进取，但在排除异己方面却可以说大家的做法惊人的相似。总之我高中时期的待遇得益于祖父的大名，虽然不是彻底好转，但小孩们的恶作剧也没以前那样明目张胆了，只是偶尔还会遇到些麻烦状况。就比如那次，我被他们锁在天台上，那时候已经入秋了，学校的工作人员好像也没发现有一个可怜学生被堵在顶楼，手机放在了教室，真可谓孤立无援。没办法，我只能一个人孤苦伶仃想办法如何饿着肚子在天台上度过一晚。”<br/>“你是怎么度过的？”<br/>“我没能成功度过那晚上。”<br/>帝弥托利瞪大眼睛，身上晦暗的气质都被这个消息冲散不少。<br/>无法对他人的悲惨遭遇视而不见，哪怕自己就在要发狂的边缘依旧在尝试与他人共鸣。库罗德眯着眼睛下了定论——真是个好搞的滥好人。<br/>“别误会，我不是饿死或者冻死这么凄凉的死法。嗯……准确来说，我并不是真的死了。我知道这有些难以理解，你接着听我说。那个时候我窝在背风处给自己取暖，恍惚间听到天台的门打开的声音，那个地方看不到门，只能听见动静，但是你想，这可是群星高挂在夜空的时候，什么人会在这种时候来天台呢？”<br/>帝弥托利咽了口口水，“你看到了什么？”<br/>“我没敢让自己太显眼，只能偷偷地听。有两个人的声音，一个男性的声音和一个尖锐的女声，提到了计划或是别的乱七八糟的东西，我想他们或许并不希望此时天台有第三个人，正巧，我也认为比起贸然找他们求助我还不如在天台受冻挨饿，只可惜……”<br/>“你被发现了？”<br/>“没错。那时候我才注意到那个女声是隔壁班的女孩子，我们交集不多，也没说过话，能记住她纯属我个人习惯。总之，我极力想向她证明自己的无害，并一口咬定我没有听到他们所谈论的任何内容，不过她好像并不是很相信的样子，就像刚刚的你。难道我长了一张不能让人信服的脸吗？”<br/>帝弥托利抓着头发吼他，“别打岔！”<br/>库罗德干脆放弃椅子，翘着腿侧飘在餐桌上俯视帝弥托利。<br/>“好吧，那你来猜猜看，我看到了什么？”<br/>“你看到了什么？”<br/>“那个女孩认为我听到了不该听的东西，我看到她突然被黑红色的浓雾包裹，雾里投影出一双巨大、充满恶意的眼睛。在我设法理解眼前的变故时，我失足从天台上摔了下去。得亏天台下的树给我做了缓冲——还要说的话，虽然我并不相信神这一套，但或许芙朵拉的女神大人也觉得我命不该绝——总之，直到早上被人发现时我居然还有气。随后送到医院抢救，结果还救活了，但是一直处于昏迷中……以上是我在灵体状态的时候从医务人员口中听来的。在我以灵体状态恢复意识的时候，距离事件发生已经过了一周，这起莫名其妙的超自然袭击事件好像也被当做青葱少年无法忍受校园暴力深夜跳楼自杀结案了。那个把我锁在天台上的学生无法忍受舆论压力转学，随后没多久莫妮卡好像也转走了，那晚诡异的事件彻底没了下文……嘿，你在听吗？”<br/>帝弥托利疲惫地揉着太阳穴，缓缓吐出一口浊气，一副精疲力竭的样子。<br/>“库罗德，你为什么就不肯对我说真话呢？”<br/>“我能保证我说的便是我亲眼见到的。倒是你，我早说过你并不会相信这等荒唐事。”<br/>“我当然没办法相信你。”两只手臂猛地砸在餐桌上，可怜的桌板发出惨叫，“这世界上没有怪物！或许你是想说你生前与我一样是个会产生幻觉的精神病患者？”<br/>“你都相信世界上有鬼魂了，却不相信世界上有怪物？”<br/>“你不是鬼魂！他们也不是！”<br/>“我是鬼魂，我并不是你制造出来的可悲幻影。我用了五年尝试回到身体里去，我询问过几乎每一个在医院里徘徊的灵魂，也设法离开医院寻找办法，但我不能保证灵魂离开的时间太久肉体会发生什么样的变化，这就是你想知道的我留在医院里的原因。我没那个时间在你身边劝诱你去赎罪或者做个暴力主义者。”<br/>这大概是帝弥托利第一次见到库罗德恼火的样子。<br/>帝弥托利彻底累了，早些时候的狂暴气质早就荡然无存。他用双手支撑着头，手指扯着凌乱的头发，发出痛苦的闷哼声。如果说那会的他像是随时会崩断铁链的野兽，现在就是被铁链勒紧了脖子的病猫。<br/>“所以，你铺垫了这么多，是想说昨晚那个男人是被你看到的怪物撕裂的是吗？”<br/>库罗德闭上眼睛，听天由命一样点头，“没错，昨晚我看到它了。黑夜中满载恶意的眼睛，充满不详气息的身影，我能确信就算它不是导致我摔下天台的罪魁祸首也是相似的生物。在我尝试追踪无果后我还回到原地见到了被害者的灵魂，他显得很茫然，甚至还没意识到自己已经死了。”<br/>“所以，你出现在我身边的意义是想让我帮你报仇？”<br/>“我得澄清，在昨晚之前我并不知道怪物会再次出现，甚至同样在怀疑自己的记忆。我接近你只是认为你的与众不同或许能帮我回到自己的身体里。当然现在我有了新的目标，我需要你帮我调查那只怪物。情况迫在眉急，已经不是能慢悠悠找回身体，度过漫长的恢复期后再行动的时候。身为灵体有灵体的优势，但一个一个活人搭档同样不可或缺。这不是为了复仇，是为了查明背后究竟发生了些什么。”<br/>帝弥托利别过头，不想去看库罗德的表情，低语，“我原以为你已经看淡了生死。”<br/>“我好歹也是个人啊，你都把我当成什么了？”<br/>“嗯……贤者？”<br/>“那你真是太抬举我了。你这么想，接受死亡和我仍然没放弃活下去不冲突不是吗？这和胜败一样，失败了便接受，如果有下一次便努力去掌握这个机会。很简单。”即便不想看，库罗德舒缓下来，但依旧坚定的嗓音依旧会准确无误地传进他的耳朵里，“那么你的答案呢？”<br/>“抱歉，我不能。”<br/>这个回答只能说毫不意外。<br/>“好吧，但我还是想挣扎一下，我想知道你的原因。就因为怪物这个荒诞的存在？那你大可把魔幻元素全部剔除掉，把这当成一个时间间隔长达五年的普通连续杀人案。”<br/>“抱歉……”<br/>“原因。”<br/>“库罗德，我不能只因为你的几句话就做出让我的家人们伤心的事。”他按着自己的眼睛，只觉得双眼和大脑一样酸胀难忍，有几滴眼泪悄悄地顺着手臂滑落进袖口，“我不能再给他们添麻烦了。我所做的每一件错事最终都只会让他们受到牵连。我甚至连出门都会给他们带来困扰。我不该这么对你的，但我真的不能承担信任你的风险。如果我错了，我便只是个陷入怪物入侵幻想，不断给人添麻烦甚至伤害他人的疯子。”<br/>“而对我身份的调查并不会完全说服你。你需要另一个精神状况健康的人告诉你我是真实存在的，若找不到另一个能看到我的人，我是幻觉的风险便不会消失……这真是一道世纪难题。”<br/>额头突然感受到一片凉意，帝弥托利抬头，看到鬼近距离的贴在他跟前，不是愤怒的，悲伤的或者面无表情的，而是笑着的。<br/>“看看你，你这样搞得好像我在欺负你。但前不久我才是被威胁的那个。”<br/>“抱歉……”<br/>“别急着道歉。原不原谅你先另说，我也不是那种为达目的不近人情的人。哎，这回的交易十有八九是黄了，毕竟我也不想和一个精神不稳定的人搭伙去调查未知事件啊，你看着就像是开局随便一个san check就会陷入临时疯狂的人。”<br/>“？”<br/>“啊？你没玩过克O鲁的O唤吗？那还真是你人生中的一大损失。”<br/>那双眼睛眯了起来，留下两道翠绿的月牙。仅仅只是月光便刺得帝弥托利双眼生痛，又要流出泪来。<br/>“当然，我也并不是放弃缠着你了。哦？别把眼睛睁那么大，能利用上的就要全部利用，这是我的人生信条。”<br/>“你刚说你不是这种人。”<br/>“那是两码事。”库罗德肆无忌惮地笑，“我所要探索的道路或许是条漫长的通往深渊的路，仅靠我这样没有实体的姿态是在过于勉强，但是我也并不想让自己的朋友为此陷入两难境地，甚至是危险之中。所以我不需要你做什么。”<br/>鬼魂释放的寒气让鸡皮疙瘩一路起到头顶，帝弥托利可以说是麻木地看着诱人的果实被一只骨节分明的手推到他面前。<br/>“520室病房，汉尼曼私立中学。选择权在你这，哪怕你什么都不做只是来看看，我也会很高兴的。”<br/>“啊，已经过去这么久了，让我再补上一次早安问候吧，帝弥托利。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 探寻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>时隔多年又一次与青梅竹马一同进行侦探游戏。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“就这？”<br/>“对，就这。”<br/>或许是家族的先天优势，这些年一直没有过良好作息和饮食习惯的帝弥托利今年二十三，长得身强体壮，往哪站都是一堵高墙。<br/>现在这堵高墙堵在了汉尼曼私立中学的校门口，以致于同行者在这堵墙的衬托下都显得瘦小起来。<br/>“菲利克斯，你觉得这次调查会顺利吗？”<br/>“你要找谁我都管不着。我只知道你最好在我后悔答应这种蠢事之前采取行动。”<br/>要问为何这两位看似不合的人会一同出现在同一个地方，这就得从再早些时候说起。<br/>那时的希尔凡刚风光出院，准备拉上几位青梅竹马一通胡吃海塞庆祝一番。结果英谷莉特加班婉拒，菲利克斯不感兴趣挂了电话，只剩一个把自己关在房里好几天的帝弥托利被他用“不想出院仪式太过寒酸”的理由连拖带拽吃了顿晚餐。<br/>晚餐期间希尔凡用尽浑身解数撬开了帝弥托利的嘴，让他终于肯为自己辩解一句——他成为这副头发不梳不剪的落魄德行的原因并不是失恋。<br/>“我不知道我现在该做什么。我有一件我非常想了解的事情，但如果我对这件事投入过多的精力的话会给其他人带来麻烦……希尔凡，我现在无所事事。我每天醒来后盯着天花板，感受时间从身边飞快流逝，但我什么都做不了，不知道做什么，也没有精力去做什么。我的每一天都一无所成。那个迷像一根鱼刺卡在我的喉咙里，明明能感受到它，但我却不想去碰，不能去碰，每晚入睡都觉得这根鱼刺会穿透我的喉咙。”<br/>他紧握着双手，好像手里就抓着那份焦虑，再用点力就能一劳永逸解决所有问题。<br/>希尔凡摸着下巴思索了一会，随即笑道，“原来如此，我明白了。这就如同搭讪……”<br/>“你为什么什么都能往搭讪上扯？”<br/>“你先听我说。你看，在路上遇到一个姑娘的时候，我们往往并不知道她的具体性格对不对？一个人的外貌特征能展示的信息量是有限的，只有切实和本人交谈后才能确定这到底是怎样性格的人，是不是你想搭讪的类型。”见帝弥托利愈发听不下去的表情，希尔凡总结道，“我是说生活也是这样。走在路上你总能遇到几个坑，而有时候只有你跳进去后才会知道这坑里埋了什么，值不值得。”<br/>“你是说……”<br/>“我是说，你没有必要在尝试之前就给你要做的事打上‘无用’、‘不值’的标签。没有人会不走弯路，老油条都能在阴沟里翻船呢。”说到此处，他们不约而同看向希尔凡还缠着纱布的手臂，“你看，我划桨的手啊。”<br/>帝弥托利没忍住，嘴角拉出今晚的第一个浅笑。<br/>“没有人这世界上能做到完全不麻烦他人。虽然你认为这是对他人的负担，但有时候，倾听当事人的想法，了解他们的想法也很重要不是吗？搭讪十个可爱的女孩，总会有一个愿意和你聊天。同理，总有人会认为被你依靠是一件值得一辈子自豪的事。”<br/>帝弥托利哭笑不得，他半开玩笑地训斥他的朋友，“希尔凡，我一直认为你是值得尊敬的人，相信很多熟悉你的人都和我有同样的想法。只要你改掉三句话不离搭讪、约会的毛病，相信你的风评会比现在高很多。”<br/>“那可难办了，抛弃这些成分后，我还是我吗？”希尔凡坐在帝弥托利对面，用完好的那只手支着下巴看他，恍惚间，让他想起那位没出席这场好友聚会的鬼魂。<br/>“帝弥托利，你怎么想呢？”<br/>他回了神，思索起刚才的问题。<br/>“或许你说的有道理。但你知道，我不想让他人因为我的事勉强自己。大家对我都太包容了，我会良心不安。”<br/>“那你或许可以找一位并不会勉强自己迁就你的人谈谈？”<br/>两人心照不宣，想到同一个人。<br/>“试试看吧。比起未来后悔自己没为这件让你像单相思一样抓心挠肺的事尽心极力，一顿不爽的臭骂并不算什么，不是吗？当然了，你或许会需要适当斟酌用词，有些姑娘很注重这些细枝末节的。”<br/>于是在晚饭结束后，帝弥托利忐忑地拨通了电话。<br/>“如果看到你在做不切实际的事时我会采取哪些行动？你这个问题是认真的吗？”电话那头的菲利克斯刚洗完澡出来，披着湿漉漉的头发和毛巾，“你这些年做的蠢事还不够多么？如果你想在我面前上演野猪拱人的戏码，我会揍你的。”<br/>菲利克斯可能不会想到，在听到这句话的时候，电话那头的帝弥托利露出了何等爽朗的神情。<br/>他仿佛寻回了自己的自信心，忍不住大喊出声，“对！你说的对！”<br/>“啊？”</p><p>“他虽然是个个性奇特的小孩，但也是个好孩子。现在已经很难看到如此有行动力和求知欲的小孩了，真是可惜了……”<br/>“十分感谢您。”<br/>帝弥托利在办公室门口再次道谢。他合上门，早一步出门的同伴就靠在墙边，白眼都快翻到了天上。<br/>“你还好吗，是不是累了？我们一会可以在校园外的小吃街找家饭店吃个饭。”<br/>“我只是想不通。”菲利克斯咬牙切齿，“我到底哪根筋搭错了，要答应你陪你玩这个抓鬼游戏？”<br/>听到菲利克斯的抱怨，帝弥托利反倒笑得灿烂，“说真的，你答应我的时候我也吓了一跳，我本以为你在骂完我之后会直接挂断电话的。我真的很感谢你能听完我说的话，感谢能陪我过来。”<br/>然而菲利克斯早在很多年前就不吃这套了，“我没有答应你。”<br/>在昨晚那通奇特的电话对话里，如果说有哪句话比“我想调查我见到的鬼魂！”更能证明帝弥托利的脑子已经坏了，那就是紧接着的下一句：<br/>“如果我做出任何非理智的举动，像是捏造事实、歪曲真相的时候，请打醒我！”<br/>这大概是菲利克斯听过最奇特的要求了。<br/>对帝弥托利的状态，菲利克斯其实知道不多，但也不算少。菲利克斯也不是不关心，只是他固执的认为若是帝弥托利没有战胜过去的意愿他的情况便不可能有所好转。<br/>当然，面对帝弥托利他自然不会把他的想法说出口。他只会说，“没空，找别人去。”<br/>“我相信你真会揍我！”<br/>隔着话筒，电话那头的帝弥托利声音迫切又诚恳，“我知道，包括贝雷丝医生和艾尔在内，你们都认为这个新的鬼魂是我虚构出来的。但，即使是虚构的也必定会有存在的理由。为什么必须是这个叫库罗德的人？为什么必须是他？他的存在对我的意义是什么？这个意义现在让我寝食难安。我想划清现实与虚构，我不想给你们添麻烦，但希尔凡说想达成这个目的又需要你们的帮助。菲利克斯，我承认追逐过去的亡魂是愚蠢的，但我不想再让鬼魂左右我该做什么了。我想了解他们，因为我不能永远和他们待在一起。”</p><p>“菲利克斯？你还好吗？”<br/>困惑的声音和刺耳的下课铃打断菲利克斯的回忆。<br/>“没什么。”<br/>“你在想什么？你走神了很久。”<br/>“我在想你还得墨迹多久？”<br/>“哦，快好了。汉尼曼先生真是个好人，他的学生们应该都很喜欢他吧。”<br/>帝弥托利一边感慨，一边拿出手机。<br/>相册里是一张被拍下来的学生档案。姓名那栏写着库罗德·冯·里刚。<br/>“名字，年龄，家庭状况，还有外貌。目前的一切都与我所知道的情报吻合。”<br/>说实话，作为坚定的无神论者，菲利克斯听到库罗德这个名字便浑身难受，拳头发痒。但他一向是个很有原则的人，既然来了，便按规则办事——除非他忍不了了。<br/>而这次他之所以能忍受帝弥托利用一个下午的时间到处打探一个亡灵的消息，其中一个可能的原因或许便是——库罗德·冯·里刚是真实存在的人物。<br/>当然这并不能证明什么，以往的鬼魂也都是真实存在的。在网络发达的时代里，收集一个人的身份资料并将他包装为自己的鬼魂是轻而易举的，这仍然只是帝弥托利的鬼魂游戏。<br/>但忽略帝弥托利玩这个过家家的目的，两眼一闭放弃真相啥都不管显然也不是菲利克斯的作风。那晚他挂了电话，新的消息在这段期间已经刷了五、六条——全是希尔凡的。菲利克斯没看，而是磨磨蹭蹭地编辑了条短信。<br/>“几点？”</p><p>“八点了，时间过得真快。”<br/>“真是毫无价值的一天 。”<br/>“也不能这么说，虽然今天得到的都是些基础信息，但也有些值得注意的地方。”帝弥托利咬下一块炸鸡肉，“我需要整理一下。”<br/>菲利克斯坐在他对面，一边吸着可乐一边翻着白眼，“别说给我听，我没兴趣。”<br/>帝弥托利笑着说，“那就当我自言自语吧，整理情报还是念出来更方便一些。”<br/>库罗德·冯·里刚严格意义上并不是库罗德的真名，或者说，只是真名之一。他是人送外号里刚公爵的房地产大亨的孙子。他的母亲是里刚家老二，十几年前与家族产生矛盾后离家出走，父亲是知名冒险家。原本在库罗德于父母一块生活的时候他是随父姓的，只是在回到里刚家之后被里刚家的人要求改回母姓。五年前那场疑似自杀事件发生后，库罗德被送去安巴尔医院救治，一直到现在还处于昏迷状态。里刚本家人多且势力庞杂，除心有余力不足的老爷子外，没人愿意接手这个烂摊子，而他的父母以因为工作不能长时间停留在某个地方，便把人留在医院接受看护。至今五年，虽然身体机能状况良好，但没有醒来的迹象。<br/>“而这件自杀事件的其中一个诱因，也就是把库罗德锁在天台上的小孩没过多久便因为受不了舆论压力转校了。不久之后，一个叫莫妮卡的女生也跟着转校离开。”<br/>“那个叫莫妮卡的你今天专程问过她的行踪吧？你找她做什么？”<br/>帝弥托利带着意料之中的笑意看向菲利克斯，而菲利克斯瞪了回去。<br/>“我想我与你说过库罗德的自白，虽然他在复述当晚那场悲剧的时候说的都是那个女生，但唯有一次——或许是他故意说漏嘴的，他称呼那个女孩子为莫妮卡。所以我在想她会不会和这个事也有关系。”<br/>“行了，我不是来听这些疯言疯语的。”<br/>“你说的或许没错，但实际情况来看，莫妮卡也选在这个节点离开，或许并不是单纯忍受不了一个出过事的学校。”<br/>菲利克斯的指关节有节奏地敲在桌面上，发出轻微的响声，“证据呢？”<br/>“还没有。”<br/>“那就闭上嘴。”菲利克斯改敲为拍，不是很重，却堪堪震掉了可乐杯上因冰块融化而凝集的水珠，“你分不清虚实好歹，现在只能用证据说话。若是猜测谁都能说，你怎么能保证不是你自己把那个男人撕成两节后编造了一个怪物和受害者鬼魂来让自己的行为正当化？”<br/>他们在快餐店的一个小角落，路过的人很少，也不会有什么服务员来，这克制的爆发便也只止于两个人之中。<br/>“你说的对。”帝弥托利说。<br/>吃完最后一口汉堡，被揉皱的包装纸与空了的饮料杯一起被扔进快餐店的垃圾桶中。推开店门的瞬间，冷风挤进还算暖和的店里，把方才紧张的氛围也一块留在了店里。<br/>“你之后还有安排吗？我还以为这几天你们都会在忙那件案子。”<br/>“你明知忙，还要约我出来陪你玩抓鬼游戏？”<br/>快餐店外已经彻底黑了下来，商场的显示屏播放着最新电影的预告，把广场照得亮如白昼。商城的空地前装饰着大型的假雪山以及山上明亮的星辰，三两的小情侣和带小孩的一家三口站在围栏前，帝弥托利在店门口远远的看，冷空气拍在他和菲利克斯的脸上，身边的人小声骂了一句，而帝弥托利一点事没有。他想到那只与他同样不会被突然的冷空气冻到打哆嗦的鬼魂，脑子里胡乱想，或许他们两才是同一个世界的，是不属于活人世界的。<br/>他看向菲利克斯，突然说，“你觉得我能做到吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>帝弥托利看向自己的双手。握紧，然后松开，“就是徒手把人撕成两节的事。如果我真有能和山猪媲美的力量，或许真能做到？不过那时候我的衣服是干净的哦？”<br/>“……你是在开玩笑吗？”<br/>“不好笑吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>淡淡的笑声随口中呼出的白烟散开。<br/>“谢谢你。不是你在，我想我连校园的大门都没勇气踏进去。”<br/>“够了，恶不恶心。”菲利克斯率先走了出去，“案子已经有定论了。”<br/>帝弥托利愣了愣，这才意识到这是在回复之前忙不忙的问话。<br/>“这么快？”<br/>与面对帝弥托利那种不耐烦和看不惯不同，这回菲利克斯表现出了极其露骨的厌恶，“定性为野兽伤人。这男的有前科，加上他身上的撕裂痕迹上层断定是他偷运猛兽，不慎猛兽逃脱后袭击了他。简单说，上层的老头认为这是个意外，现在在联系动物园捕捉大型猛兽。蠢透了。”<br/>“但是我最近没看到相关报道？”<br/>“用不想引发恐慌的借口被压下来了。”眼见帝弥托利越皱越紧的脸，菲利克斯哼了一声，“确实，我觉得他们排查野兽时把你漏了是最大的失误。”<br/>“？”<br/>菲利克斯没打算解释，只是看向面前的马路，“现在去哪里？”<br/>“我想最后去医院确认一下。结束后你就自由了。”<br/>“你最好能让今天最后点时间变得有点意义。”<br/>“……”<br/>“……”<br/>“你刚才，排查野兽那句，是在回应我刚才那句玩笑吗？”<br/>“闭嘴。”</p><p>他们堪堪踩着探望时间结束前半个小时踏入了医院。此时的安巴尔医院已经不剩多少人——天黑后在后院散步的患者们纷纷回到房间里，而探望的家属也是时候离开了。沿着护士指示的信息，登上电梯，来到五楼最内侧的那间病房。此时，库罗德的病房门口就站着一位准备离开的探望者。<br/>这是位年轻的女性，粉色的头发被可爱的皮筋和发卡扎在脑后，那双淡粉色的眼睛毫不掩饰对这两位陌生来访者的好奇。<br/>被这双眼睛注视着，帝弥托利一时卡了壳，大脑空白了许久才翻出午后探访校园的借口，磕磕巴巴地介绍自己。<br/>“哦，所以您是库罗德网络上的朋友？真让人难以置信。”<br/>“对不起，这或许、确实……”<br/>“您请不要误会，我只是想说库罗德居然还认识一位如此有趣的人，而他从来没和我说过。”这位看上去与帝弥托利年纪相差不大的女性甜甜地笑着，在听了帝弥托利磕磕巴巴的解释后更是瞪大了盈满笑意的眼睛，“您是因为这么多年没收到他的消息亲自找过来了对吗？这个年代居然真有这么老实的人。哦对了，我叫希尔妲，很高兴认识你们。”<br/>女性对帝弥托利伸出手，帝弥托利小心握住了这只看上去干净又漂亮的手，“您好，我是帝弥托利……”他看向菲利克斯的方向，对方早就站到稍远的地方，闭着眼睛表示自己懒得参与进这种无意义的社交活动中，“额，他是菲利克斯，是陪我一块来的。”<br/>“真想不到，除了护工之前和我提起的不小心迷路的女士，我很久没在这里见到新面孔的。”<br/>希尔妲很健谈，她的语气里似乎永远是快活的，这点上，库罗德也是如此。她告诉帝弥托利她在高中的时候坐在库罗德右排，也因两个人都喜欢在体育课时想尽一切办法偷懒，因此关系还算不错。<br/>“无话不谈的朋友？啊，看来是我刚才的抱怨误导了你，我想说，我们是朋友，但远不到无话不谈。”希尔妲对帝弥托利眨眨眼睛，她和库罗德的一些肢体语言出奇相似，“您要知道，库罗德是聪明人，而他总能知道什么样的距离是适度的——虽然他总是改不掉闻到秘密的味道就像闻到花蜜的蜜蜂一样的坏毛病。”<br/>“我想我深有同感。”说这句话的同时，帝弥托利想到库罗德第一次来到他家，兴冲冲逛遍每一个角落的情景，他仿佛忘了菲利克斯就在不远处，不自觉地跟上希尔妲的思路，“他永远精力充沛，仿佛对所有的事都感到好奇，但或许他本身才是最大的谜题。”<br/>希尔妲笑出了声，“我能想象。”<br/>与库罗德相识的人交谈是一件很奇妙的事。虽然在学校时也找了熟悉他的老师问过情况，但现在，一个库罗德的旧友活生生站在帝弥托利面前。他们性格相似，兴趣不同但能互相理解，他们共度了一段校园时光，有共同的朋友，知道库罗德喜欢吃芝士做的料理却唯独不喜欢蓝芝士……<br/>渐渐的，本是虚无缥缈的背影，本在远方无法触及的虚幻，本是帝弥托利极力保持理性，将其划分为幻影的存在，逐渐披上希尔妲的语言，把语音转化为了实体，只要再努力一把，或许就能抓住他，感受他的血肉和温度。<br/>帝弥托利想，他这些天都没好好看看库罗德了。<br/>他在哪呢？帝弥托利感到一丝怀念——哪怕他明白，他与库罗德分开的时间远比不上面前的希尔妲。<br/>临近告别之时，希尔妲拍拍帝弥托利的肩膀，“实话说，我不太清楚你们为什么这个时候才找过来，但我很期待库罗德亲自把你介绍给我的那天。”<br/>她露出一个迷人的笑容，最后向两人挥挥手，双手背在身后，一蹦一跳离开了。<br/>“她也太吵闹了。”<br/>“但她是个好姑娘。”看着远处撞到人在快活道歉的希尔妲，帝弥托利突然感到羡慕。<br/>一个懂得适可而止的友人。一个哪怕看破了自己磕磕巴巴的谎言却也并不打算干涉的的适度的友人。<br/>库罗德也并非一个人。<br/>坐在为来访者准备好的椅子上，隐约间帝弥托利冒出了这样的想法。<br/>库罗德对身边发生的事无知无觉，安静地睡着。<br/>帝弥托利看着库罗德，而身后的菲利克斯也在看着他的背影。<br/>为什么你会来到在我身边呢？帝弥托利心想。<br/>你想用他来传达什么呢？菲利克斯心想。<br/>来访者的身影渐渐挺直，然后大步走出病房。<br/>“满足了？”<br/>“还没有，明天你几点下班？”<br/>“你还来？我可没那么多时间陪你折腾，找希尔凡去。”<br/>帝弥托利很久前就清楚医院是个氛围压抑的地方。这里充斥着死亡与伤病，但也并不是每一次来访都让人感到喘不过气的压抑和绝望。比如这次，他见到了一个快活的女孩，比如上次，他认识了一个混蛋男孩。<br/>真奇妙，都和库罗德有关。<br/>帝弥托利涌出一股冲动，他想见库罗德，想和他说说话，或许还可以道个歉。<br/>这与是否要反抗幻影无关，只是单纯的，和朋友聊聊天。<br/>但，帝弥托利并没想到，鬼魂比他还要迫切。<br/>迫切到帝弥托利一出医院门就见到了鬼魂焦急的脸。<br/>“帝弥托利？”<br/>“库……”意识到同伴在身边的帝弥托利立刻捂住了自己的嘴。<br/>“帮帮我！”<br/>“怎么了？”菲利克斯回头看了眼僵在原地的帝弥托利。<br/>两人的声音几乎同时响起，帝弥托利捂着嘴，视线焦点在库罗德焦急的脸上和菲利克斯身上不停转换。<br/>他不敢保证自己张嘴会回复哪边，但显然库罗德没有理会他的犹豫。<br/>“那个死者他还在事发现场待着，我去劝了好久让他说了实话，他是个小偷，平时干些偷运和小偷小摸的活维持生计。”<br/>“死者是……小偷？”帝弥托利无意识地重复了他捕捉到的重点。<br/>菲利克斯瞪大眼睛，“我和你详细说过这件事吗？”<br/>“事发前天，他手痒去一间空房想捡漏，那里因为五年没人住过，他什么都没捞着，只有一地废纸。他觉得无趣就离开了。然后事发当天，他被杀了！”<br/>帝弥托利觉得自己捂着嘴的手在颤抖。<br/>他隐约感觉到了什么，但他并不确定。或许再继续让库罗德往下说，他便离他不给人添麻烦、平凡生活着的愿望更远了。<br/>“他去的是五年前莫妮卡住的地方，那头怪物是来灭口的！”<br/>帝弥托利呆愣着，几乎不假思索地转向菲利克斯。<br/>“刚才那个带着口罩的人，他有跟着离开吗？”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“刚才希尔妲离开时撞到的人。他在我们进房间到出来为止，一直在病房附近，对吧？”<br/>菲利克斯思索了一阵，“啊，确实有。你进去的时候一直在病房外等着，是熟人……喂？！”<br/>身体像不受大脑控制一样，帝弥托利把菲利克斯和鬼魂留在原地，跑了起来。<br/>坐电梯太慢，他转头向着手扶梯狂奔。<br/>背后是护士的叫喊声和脚步声，或许是菲利克斯跟了上来。<br/>他不停地跑，跑到五楼，冲过没剩多少灯光的走廊，冲到最后一间病房门口。<br/>房门开着。<br/>“你又在发什么疯？”<br/>菲利克斯喘着气追了上来，他伸手拽起帝弥托利的衣领，却不由得随着帝弥托利的视线向前看。<br/>病床前站着那个奇怪的人。<br/>是探病的吗？不是。<br/>菲利克斯有种天生的直觉，被希尔凡戏称为危险雷达。他像只猛兽，又或者是古时候战场上的将士，对危机的直觉向来准的可怕。<br/>而现在，他突然涌现出了一股强烈的违和感。<br/>“探访时间快过了吧，你在这不开灯做些什么？”<br/>“探病。”<br/>“如果是探病的话，”帝弥托利恍惚着，疑问却不经大脑思考就蹦了出来，“你为什么不认识那撞到的那个女孩呢？”<br/>那一刻，男人稍稍转过了身子。<br/>那一刻，他们看到了男人那只不似人类，布满青筋血管和角质的，近乎野兽一般的利爪。<br/>“小心离他远点！”<br/>库罗德声音适时出现，几乎转瞬间帝弥托利便做出反应，一把拉过站位更靠向走廊的菲利克斯。<br/>那只利爪像切纸一样划开菲利克斯的手臂，如果再偏一点，甚至能划破他的整个身子。<br/>男人捂着那只怪物一样的爪子跌跌撞撞地冲向楼梯口。<br/>“你看到了吗？”<br/>“什么？”手臂上的刺痛和止不住的血让菲利克斯的脸色苍白不少，他不耐烦地回了话。<br/>“刚才那个！”直到被帝弥托利一把按住肩膀，他终于注意到了现在帝弥托利的脸究竟有多可怕。<br/>执着、专注、愤怒，宛如一头被本能完全支配的野兽。<br/>“你看到那头怪物了吗？！”<br/>“我看到了，你松手！”<br/>帝弥托利愣愣地松开手，看着菲利克斯受了伤了手臂，看着沿途滴下的血迹，看着受到惊吓探头查看的护士。<br/>看着库罗德。<br/>“库罗德说的是真的。”<br/>他突然迈开步子，边跑边喊，“库罗德，他跑哪去了！”<br/>你适可而止！<br/>正当菲利克斯想这么喊出声的时候，他听到了一个陌生的声音。<br/>不属于护士的，男声。<br/>“下楼了，估计是想跑出医院，我去盯着他，你跟上！”<br/>他转头看向病床，上面的少年还在安静地睡着。<br/>但他的眼角，走廊的方向，瞥到了一抹轻飘飘的身影。<br/>黄黑色的夹克，棕色的肤色，一双绿色的眼睛。<br/>那是双脚离开地面，在空中无拘无束漂浮着的身影。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 初见与再会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>——我不能理解。<br/>——我不明白，战争已经过去了，为什么现在还要找上我们？为什么现在才找上我们？<br/>——我们做错了什么，为什么要夺走它？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我不明白。”<br/>安巴尔医院往后走是隶属医院的墓园，用来安放无人认领的尸体；通常墓园的铁门被一把铁锁锁着，现在这把铁锁裂成了两截，和锁链一起孤零零的躺在地上。<br/>墓园的门大开着。<br/>或许是为了烘托气氛，不知什么时候起，周围起了一层薄薄的雾。医院本就远离市中心，现在到了更深处的墓园门口，路两旁是稀疏的树木，前方是平地，就更没有文明的影子存在了。<br/>这就像一个搭好的舞台，催促着来访者登台，好拉开夜晚的序幕。<br/>“怎么了，你不明白什么？”扮演猎人的不速之客问他身边看不见的猎犬。<br/>猎犬露出“你还好意思问我”的表情。<br/>“我弄不明白为什么你执意要进去？我能理解你一时激动肾上腺分泌过度什么都没想就一路追到了这里。实话说我也一样。看到那头怪物的时候我也丧失了冷静判断的能力，但现在还不算晚。我觉得你得回去陪你那位受伤的朋友，而不是在这冒着危险去拦截那头怪物。”<br/>帝弥托利摇摇头。<br/>“我们再不追上去他就要跑了。”<br/>“跑了就跑了吧，你追上又能做些什么呢？为此多一个一块在空中飘来飘去的同伴我可一点都不高兴。”<br/>“可是，”帝弥托利坚持，“如果他离开了，这件事只会被定义为故意伤人事件。不会有人相信伤害了你和菲利克斯的是个有着巨大爪子的人形怪物，真相将再一次被看似合理的现实掩盖。我不能接受这样的结果。”<br/>“你不能接受的究竟是真实会被掩埋，还是你好不容易能去证实的超现实的现实再次沦为幻影？”<br/>“库罗德，你应该明白，确定一件事物是否是真实存在的意义对我而言有多么重大。”<br/>看着帝弥托利苦瓜一样的脸，库罗德也说不出更狠的话了。<br/>“只能照相，不要乱来，懂吗？”<br/>“我会注意安全的。”<br/>帝弥托利踏进了墓园。</p><p>越往深处去雾便越浓，帝弥托利也没有真鲁莽到一个人面对非人怪物硬要上前硬碰硬。他乖乖把身子缩进墓碑后，尽量紧贴着这些冰凉的石板，小心翼翼前行。<br/>哪怕他力量再大也终究是个人，真和轻松把人手臂划拉出一个大口子的怪物相比，这点蛮力微不足道。所以帝弥托利的武器并不是自己。<br/>他有一双额外的眼睛。这双眼睛能看得更高更远，而且目前理论上只属于他一个人。<br/>“前方安全，不过我看到地面上有血迹，你当心点。”<br/>眼睛给他发出指示，他知道对方没空看他，但仍然点点头做出回应，然后才开始移动。<br/>已经不会受到任何物理伤害的灵魂以及只有彼此能听到的声音在此时成为了探路的最佳选择。而不久前还在为验证鬼魂真假四处奔走的帝弥托利此时却对鬼魂的指示没有丝毫疑虑，连库罗德本人都不免为帝弥托利的天真感叹。<br/>夜深了，雾气为月光蒙上一层纱，脚下的地面与石碑都湿漉漉的，帝弥托利的外套沾上了水渍和泥土，他静静地贴在石碑后，不似人类的喘息声从深处被吹到他耳旁。他与库罗德交换一个眼神，鬼魂竖起食指让他稍安勿躁，自己上前查看状况。<br/>雾中潜伏着一座小山，那座小山在蠕动着，发出异样的声音，光从规格上说，这座小山已经远超人类的范畴，和公交车不相上下。<br/>如果库罗德此时还有肉体，大概会冒出一身冷汗吧。<br/>他尝试开口呼唤帝弥托利，随后立刻发现自己或基于危机本能，竟像活着的时候一样把声音压低，怕被野兽听去了。<br/>库罗德清清嗓子，在确认那座小山不会对他的声音做出反应后才放心大胆地喊，“帝弥托利，我建议你就在那个位置，拍完照赶紧走人。这个怪物的体格或许比我之前见到的还要大，可不是你能应付得了的。”<br/>说完他又止不住自己的好奇心，想再凑得近点去看看这头怪物——他帝弥托利一个人看不得，自己一个鬼还能不能多瞧瞧吗？<br/>他没想到怪物会在这个时候发出嘶吼声。那声音不属于任何现有已知的生物，但在场的生物都能感受到其中的扭曲与邪恶，以及直击灵魂的死亡威胁。<br/>于是林中休憩的鸟儿四散而逃，远处传来了猫凄厉的嚎叫。帝弥托利一只手刚贴在石碑上正准备探出头去，被这声一吓，不自觉地绷紧手指，那可怜的石碑被他捏碎了一个角，几块碎石从他指缝里落在地面上。<br/>那座小山缓慢移动它巨大的头颅，撕裂雾纱后露出的是没有任何皮肤包裹的黑色躯体，赤红的双眼穿透库罗德正对着那块残缺了一块的墓碑。<br/>库罗德只来得及喊出“跑！”。<br/>那头漆黑的魔物只轻松一跃，庞大的身躯穿透了库罗德的全身扑向它的目标。<br/>在石头碎裂的声音和魔物的吼叫同时在身后响起时，库罗德眼前一黑，失去了意识。</p><p>说失去意识或许不太准确。说到底，不需要睡眠，也没有体力精力限制的鬼魂也会失去意识吗？<br/>左思右想，库罗德也想不出个所以然来。他甚至自己都不能理解为什么在发生了如此诡异的状况后他仍然能思考，仍然在思考。<br/>他此时身处一处书房。房间面积不小，装饰也精致，屋内桌椅和书柜均是用肉眼就能辨认出的昂贵木料制成，墙上挂着书画以及一张轮廓近似芙朵拉的地图，一看就能认出是为了复古特地这么装修的有钱人家的手笔。但问题远比这层表象来得复杂得多。<br/>库罗德的面前有两方人，看着像是在争执着什么，他们的面容都蒙上了一层奇异的雾气让人辨认不出五官，但这不影响判断他们的身份。一方只有三人，穿着好几个世纪以前的贵族服饰，缩在书房内侧，脸上都挂着不解与不甘，谨慎和焦虑。另一批人则是身着同样不属于这个时代服饰的士兵，最前头的人衣着庄严大气，服饰的精良程度上不亚于另一方的几位贵族，库罗德估计他就是几个士兵的领队，或许还身居要职。<br/>值得庆幸的是，在这个诡异的空间里他仍然是灵体状态，这有效避免了他的突然出现让现在本就一触即发的局势变得更糟。但好消息也仅此而已。<br/>书房的门是开着的，房屋主人也在书桌后安置了一扇大窗，但门外和窗外却一片漆黑。库罗德伸手想去穿透这片黑暗，却被一股无形的力量弹回屋内。简单说，库罗德被困在了这个房间里。<br/>关于他自己如何来到这个空间的，库罗德也摸不着头脑。这走也走不掉，查也没法查，短暂在书房里逛了一圈摸清了自己的处境后，库罗德也干脆不去多想，随便找了个位置坐下来观看他面前的争吵。<br/>这像是一场对某件物品所有权的争论。<br/>贵族方为首的中年男性大声抗议着这件物品是家族的私有产物，并不归属帝国，而帝国也无权干涉他们该怎么使用这件物品。<br/>“古罗斯塔尔伯爵，请容我再次强调，回收遗产武器是伟大的炎帝三世直接下达的命令，请把魔杖提尔狩斯交给我们。”军队领头的那人给出的回答没有任何商量的余地，三名贵族软磨硬泡了许久，见一点成效都没有，终于崩溃了。<br/>中年男人身后的妇女开始大声叫喊，“我不能理解！战争已经过去了，听我父亲说，初代炎帝已经承诺保留古罗斯塔尔家族的爵位，为什么三世现在却要抢夺我们家的遗产！这是我们家族世代荣耀的证明，代表了我们家族的骄傲，凭什么没有任何理由就要交到别人手上！”<br/>虽然看不清男人的面容，但库罗德确信，那个一身红衣个领头男人露出了带着讽刺意味的笑容。<br/>“夫人，这不是所谓荣耀或者骄傲。”像是场地突然被放置在空旷的峡谷中，男人嘲讽的声音带着回响从四面八方压向库罗德，“相反，这是人类史上的耻辱。”<br/>回声在耻辱二字上达到巅峰。那声音过大，过于沉重，竟震得库罗德一阵耳鸣。<br/>他捂着头，拍拍不争气的耳朵，等他再次有精力去注意四周时，他发现四周变了。<br/>根据房间面积和桌椅材质、大体布局能看出这是原本的书房，但其中部分物品的位置有所区别。房里的人也变了，现在房里的人换成了一个中年男性和一个青年。他们和上一个房间一样，脸上都笼罩着一层薄雾，中年人坐在办公桌后沉思，而青年站在办公桌前，一身紫色的铠甲，却又在胸前佩戴了朵红花。<br/>桌上摆着一根造型奇特的杖子。<br/>青年这服饰品味让库罗德想起学生时期的熟人——他自认他们两算不上朋友，但这人很有趣，是个好的捉弄对象。<br/>在库罗德分神期间，中年男人说话了。<br/>“你即将接过我的衣钵成为古罗斯塔尔家的主人，而现在你却不肯接受这根魔杖，为什么？”<br/>“我……”库罗德不得不承认他的声音也让他感到熟悉，“父亲大人，我以我们家族为荣，以身为领导民众的贵族为荣，无论过去现在，从未改变。我……我只是觉得，我还不是时候。父亲，请再宽恕我一点时间吧。”<br/>男人说，“你记住，趋炎附势也好，背信弃义也好，不保住手中的权势和财富你就没有发言权，更别提领导带领他人。迪亚朵拉乃至同盟的死脑筋们，都是这么亡的。”<br/>“可是！”<br/>巨大的声响吓了库罗德一个激灵，面前的青年已经换了个模样，也换了个争吵对象。<br/>“这是我父亲因为我压制战有功才交给我的家族的荣誉，我凭什么给你这种人！”<br/>青年——此时或许还能称为少年拍着面前的长桌——库罗德这才意识到他所处的位置又变了。<br/>这地方看着像一间教室，窗台旁挂着以黄色为主色调的挂毯，中央的雄鹿注视着库罗德，让本以为已经习惯这种奇异景象的库罗德又生出几分敬畏和紧张。<br/>被少年质问的人先是用笑声吸引了库罗德的注意，他看到一位精瘦的少年背对着他，翘着二郎腿在桌上试图解释，“我只是提出一个假设，反正都能达到增幅魔法的效果，你为什么不把这根魔杖给莉丝缇亚用用看呢？”<br/>这回的感觉就不是熟悉这么简单了。<br/>一种难以言说的情绪猛得占据了库罗德整个大脑，在这诡异的空间见识了这么多奇特的人与事之后，他终于感受到了足以让理性摆脱他自己控制的恐惧和疑惑。<br/>他试图去看清作为恐惧源头的少年的脸，但他还没够到四周的墙壁便像被拆开的包装箱一样一面一面塌下来。<br/>露出来的天空与大地是血与火染成的颜色。<br/>可怖的、非人的悲鸣声响彻整个大地，像整个世界的版图和栖息的生物一同坠入烧得通红的火海、无底的漆黑深渊，长着翅膀与尖牙的巨大怪物四散奔逃、哭泣、战斗。<br/>他听到了夹杂在嘈杂环境中的哭诉，每头巨兽都在呼唤，都在祈祷，他们在喊：<br/>母亲。<br/>母亲大人。<br/>妈妈！<br/>库罗德在这一片混乱中迷失了方向。<br/>他看到一头巨兽倒在前方，有人用一柄奇特的剑剖出了它的心脏。<br/>愤怒与悲伤不知何时取代了他所有的情绪。他忍不住流泪，被巨大的苦痛淹没。<br/>他喊，“请救救我们，母亲。”<br/>回应他的是远方的歌声。<br/>歌声被惨叫和硝烟冲击得支离破碎，似狂风巨浪中的孤舟，但却精确地漂到了库罗德身边。<br/>如层层叠叠帘幕的哀痛被这奇迹一般的清风刮出一条逃离的路。库罗德紧紧抓住这根救命的草，拼命地跑，跑到肌肉酸痛，跑到眼睛被烟熏得再也看不清路。<br/>黑暗中有一双手紧紧抓住了他的手臂。<br/>“库罗德！”<br/>库罗德醒了。</p><p>不知道什么时候起，帝弥托利又找不到库罗德了。<br/>此时他已经顾不上隐蔽行动，在浓雾中迈开步子奔逃。<br/>那头黑兽紧紧追在他身后，被撞翻踩碎的墓碑噼里啪啦的响，他没时间回头去为地下这些可怜人感到抱歉或是羞愧，能做的只有想尽办法逃生，还有找到他又一次失踪的搭档。<br/>他放开声音呼喊库罗德的名字，并没有任何回音。<br/>人类的脚程又哪能和怪物相比？很快帝弥托利就连操心库罗德的余韵都没了。<br/>他被怪物扑倒在地，怪物尖锐的爪子高高举起，在这紧要关头帝弥托利生出一股狠劲，举起双臂撑住了那只车轮胎一样大的爪子。<br/>不似寻常人的怪力竟真抵挡住了怪物的攻势。那只爪子停在帝弥托利的面前，利爪已经扎进他的面颊、锁骨、肩膀，但硬是没能更往前一步。<br/>帝弥托利只感觉自己体内的血液在飞快流动，回到心脏，然后以更猛烈的速度迸发出来。血液中一股温暖的力量被输送到全身，他感受着这股力量，渐渐又把那只爪子推回去几寸——在帝弥托利看不到的身后，土地的沙尘被一股霸道的力量扭曲成一个规律的图案。怪物不甘地嚎叫起来，长长的舌头甩出的口水粘在帝弥托利脸上，他也不甘示弱放声叫喊，像一头威胁其他肉食动物远离自己地盘的狮子，他手臂和额头的青筋暴起，那只爪子又远离了他几寸。<br/>帝弥托利就快要成功了。<br/>直到一声虚弱沙哑的呼唤在他头顶响起。<br/>“帝……帝弥、托利？”<br/>库罗德茫然的出现在帝弥托利面前，看上去疲惫不堪，眼眶还有些通红。只是这一小会的分心，他的力道松了几分。怪物趁机改变了施力的方向，把帝弥托利的身体横扫着甩飞出去。<br/>他的身体狠狠撞在石碑上，只感觉五脏六腑都被这一扇挪了个位。他企图从地上爬起来接着战斗，但他没成功。<br/>帝弥托利勉强看了看前方，状态恢复了差不多的库罗德带着一脸焦急和愧疚出现在他跟前。<br/>“你没事吧？”<br/>“我没……咳，”他再次尝试撑起来，手却滑了一下，“有事……”<br/>怪物并不会给他喘息的时间，与没有理智的生物战斗时任何一点小破绽都足以致命，帝弥托利深知这样的道理，但双臂和双脚都在抗议继续超额劳作。这本是生死关头，帝弥托利突然发现并不感到害怕，反倒笑了起来。<br/>“库罗德，我可能真要和你还有父母他们作伴了。”<br/>“你这可过分了。”库罗德苦笑，“你要真这么没了，我不得负起害死你的责任照顾你的下半部分鬼生。”<br/>“那也不错，若是我也成了鬼魂，我能触摸到你吗？如果能，我也能证实你是真实存在的了。”<br/>“别扯这些，”库罗德表情又难看了点，大概也注意到了魔兽有所行动，“快爬起来，快跑，把腿跑废之前都别停！”<br/>那头怪物迈着轻视与嘲讽的步伐慢慢向帝弥托利靠近，它胜券在握，不紧不慢准备感受猎物最后的挣扎。<br/>库罗德在帝弥托利面前来回晃荡，眼见帝弥托利挪动一下都得喘上两喘，一旁急得直跺脚却没有任何办法。他还没从那场奇异的幻境给他造成的冲击中恢复过来——最后引导他的奇异歌声仿佛还响在耳边，但他也明白帝弥托利被折腾成这等惨样和他不合时宜的呼唤脱不了干系，如果帝弥托利真死在这，那他欠的人情可就大发了。<br/>等等……歌声？<br/>他这才注意到这歌声好像确实没停。<br/>“帝弥托利……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你有听到歌声吗？”<br/>帝弥托利本已经头晕脑胀，耳边都是刺耳的耳鸣和杂音——他怀疑自己的耳膜破了个洞，哪能听到什么歌声？但不可思议的是，在库罗德提出后，他也隐约从杂音中分辨出了一道奇特的声音。那是首轻柔的摇篮曲，歌词和曲调帝弥托利都没听过，但奇妙地让他因疼痛与战斗意识而紧绷着的躯体放松下来。<br/>怪物也停下动作，长着巨口追寻声音的来源。<br/>墓园大门迎来一位曼妙女子。她一身白衣，带着宛若女神的怜悯；她张开怀抱，圣洁的月光冲破雾纱笼罩住怪物庞大的躯体。那头怪物发出今晚第一声惨叫，在痛苦中跌倒在地，像搁浅的鱼翻滚挣扎。那道神圣的光柱在怪物身上留下焦灼的痕迹，破坏它的躯体，直到它再也发不出悲鸣，静静躺在地上，等待剩余的躯体和它的生命一起蒸发殆尽。<br/>边上的一人一鬼看呆了。一个震惊于自己又一次活了下来，另一个震惊于女性使用的奇异术法——那是魔法吗？世界上怎么会有魔法呢？<br/>但事情远还没结束。<br/>女性仍在哼着那首奇特的摇篮曲，她走到怪物身前，跪坐在泥地里，双手捧着那颗巨大畸形的脑袋，把脸颊贴在怪物嘴边。<br/>她说，“请安心睡去吧，回归到星海之中母亲的身边吧，让我为您送行吧。”<br/>她像哄着孩子入睡的母亲，保持这样的姿势哼着那首讲述时间与记忆的歌谣，直到怪物最后一块躯体化为黑烟从空气中散去。<br/>那块承受了怪物凌乱挣扎的土地上除了几片布料残片，只留下一根造型奇特的短杖。女性郑重捧起那根杖子，小心翼翼收进腰间的帆布包里。<br/>库罗德见那根杖子眼熟，还没看清就要被女性收回，一时心急也不顾自己还是鬼魂的状态喊了声“等等！”<br/>他没想到女性真的停下动作看向他。也没想到她的反应并不是惊慌或是其他的什么。<br/>最先出现在她脸上的情绪是惊讶，随后变为缅怀，最后变为欣喜。<br/>她双手合掌放在脸侧，笑道，“这是多么让人怀念的面孔啊，在如此漫长的分别后还能再见到二位，这也是时间的因缘给我的指引吧。”<br/>“你……”对女性出乎意料的反应，本以伶牙俐齿自居的库罗德语塞了。<br/>他觉得自己现在大概表现得像一个白痴，张着嘴巴，像一块忘了怎么说话的木头杵在原地，脚下还趴着一个半死不活只能哼哼的帝弥托利。<br/>女性却并没有注意到他的异样。她像个孩子在路上偶遇自己的同班同学展露出最真挚的欢喜，毫无保留。<br/>“我是芙莲，二位还记得我吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 圣地</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>是时候换一个更大更适合冒险的场所了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天气晴，微风，午后三点四十分，飞机平稳降落在加尔古·玛库的机场。落地时的颠簸唐突结束了帝弥托利无梦的睡眠——从他近期的精神状态来看，没被噩梦困扰已是不错的进步。<br/>他睡眼惺忪取下行李，随着人流走过长长的机场商铺，接机口三两人群里的一抹绿色吸引了他的视线。<br/>那是拥有翠绿发色和瞳色的年轻人，二人视线对上后，年轻人先是低头看了看手机，又看了看背着深蓝色双肩包，拖着一个黑色小行李箱的帝弥托利，随后大概是确认完毕了，他收起手机走到他跟前，“你是帝弥托利吧？我是贝雷特，我姐姐和我打过招呼。”<br/>“贝雷特先生，很高兴认识你。”帝弥托利接过贝雷特伸来的手，轻轻握了握，松开后一起并肩沉默地走向停车场。<br/>这次突然的旅程帝弥托利不想让太多人知晓，但他也明白自己的状况到处乱走大概率会给很多人添麻烦，思前想后，他敲开了主治医生贝雷丝咨询室的大门。<br/>他看着面前女手里的笔头轻轻叩着桌面，还不时在指尖转出一道残影，表情却显得寡淡，眉头都没怎么皱过。<br/>最终她稍用力把笔头往桌上一磕，淡淡地开口，“我给你介绍一个人吧，或许你们会聊得来。”</p><p>虽是冬季，但加尔古·玛库的气候却与地处南部的首都安巴尔气候相差不远，从机场前往住所的路途中还能见到路旁作为装点的常青木。车里放着的是交通广播，机场高速周围是适合耕种的平原地，再往后是高耸的山脉，上面依稀还能见到犹如铠甲一样附着在山上的建筑。贝雷特与他的姐姐贝雷丝一样是个寡言的人，而帝弥托利也并非多话的人，在必要的自我介绍结束后车内便陷入了沉默，只剩甜美的女播音员在报道今日加尔古·玛库的气候。<br/>帝弥托利没有车上看手机的习惯——一方面也是不敢看，便去听广播，等到车开得更近了些，山上半遮半掩的建筑群露出大半后他又感到惊奇，便转移了注意力。<br/>“加尔古·玛库本是山上大修道院的名字，就是你现在看到的那些古建筑。在随后的发展过程中逐渐成为了城市的名字。”或许是见帝弥托利感到好奇，贝雷特罕见地主动开口介绍起来，“这里是千年前的芙朵拉宗教的核心地，那时的人们认为加尔古·玛库以及周边地带是被女神苏谛斯与圣者赛罗司祝福过的地方，所以这片地域的气候冬不冷，夏不热，春季有充分的雨水灌溉作物却不曾出现涝灾，秋季丰收时，人们会用丰满的麦穗与果实感谢女神赐予的丰饶土地。虽然现代已用气候学说否认了这种说法，但从中也能窥见在赛罗司教的鼎盛时期人民对女神的崇拜与气候之间的联系。”<br/>帝弥托利惊讶地盯着贝雷特看，被注意到后又自觉不太礼貌低下头道了声抱歉。<br/>“贝雷特先生的工作与历史有关对吗？”<br/>“叫我贝雷特就好。我现在在当地的大学做历史老师，同时也在对过去芙朵拉大陆上存在过的神学与宗教学进行研究，最近还在做相关内容的兼职。”<br/>帝弥托利敬佩地点头，“原来如此，学生时代课本上也介绍过大修道院的大致情况，我想对研究史学与神学的人来说，这里被称为圣地也不为过吧。”<br/>或许是被这番话逗乐了，贝雷特展现了从见面到至今为止的第一个笑容。他笑起来也如贝雷丝一般，笑的幅度不大，只刚好让人意识到他在微笑，却犹如见到挂满银雪树枝上的新芽，让人没由来感到欣喜。<br/>“你说得没错，我从小就对芙朵拉过去的信仰有极大兴趣，自第一次在电视上看到加尔古·玛库时我便决定总有一天要来这看看。”<br/>帝弥托利想到他第一次见到贝雷丝医生的时候，那时贝雷丝还是个新人，帝弥托利也刚与上一个心理医生告别。他感慨，“你给我的感觉和贝雷丝医生很像……啊当然，你们是亲姐弟，相似是无比正常又自然的事。只是你再一次让我意识到，你们最初给人的印象都是没什么情绪起伏，好像世间没什么能打动你们，但一旦谈论到喜欢的事物时仍能感受到你们的投入和热情。”见贝雷特还未接话，帝弥托利又飞快补上一句，“我希望我对你最初的印象不会让你感到失礼。”<br/>“没关系，很多人都说我和我姐从小看上去就没什么情绪起伏，犯了错打不哭骂不闹，有时连我爸也受不了我们。”<br/>“你们姐弟之间的关系很好，对吗？”<br/>“毕竟是我的家人。”贝雷特应道，话锋却一转，“你呢？你不像是会孤身一人远离家门的人。”<br/>逐渐放松警惕的帝弥托利被打了个措手不及，他慌慌张地反问，“贝雷丝医生没告诉过你吗？”——虽然他本身向贝雷丝透露的也并不多。<br/>“我姐只告诉我有朋友要来，要我照看。”<br/>“……”<br/>车内陷入了短暂的沉默，贝雷特瞟了眼咬着嘴唇在做什么思想斗争的帝弥托利，把视线又移回前方。在话题脱离史学与家人话题后，贝雷特那份淡淡的热情也悄悄散去了，“不用勉强回答。你定好住的地方了吗？”<br/>“没有……”帝弥托利欲言又止，最后只低落地说，“我其实没想太多就跑了出来。我想来加尔古·玛库看看这件事在我离开前也只有贝雷丝医生知道。下飞机后我的手机就被好友的电话和短信挤满了，我现在仍然没勇气去看。我也有一位姐姐，但我这次出行甚至没详细和她报备过。”<br/>车缓缓停在红灯前，贝雷特思索着，在绿灯前五秒转头看向坐立不安的帝弥托利。<br/>“既然没想好住哪，你有没有兴趣去我的学校看看？”</p><p>最终这辆车载着帝弥托利停在一栋木质小楼前。<br/>贝雷特让帝弥托利下车，介绍道，“这是学校用来接待来客的旅店，不大，但包三餐。往学校里面走能看到图书馆，刚才我们有路过，校外人能免费进入参观，想借书可以用我的借书卡；往外是以这所学校为中心展开的商业街；坐公交坐一站便能到历史博物馆，里面有很多从大修道院运下来的文物，感兴趣可以去看看。”<br/>帝弥托利默默记下，却仍是不解，“贝雷特……老师，我能叫你老师吗？你的好意我很感激，但这真不会太麻烦你了吗？”<br/>“我不清楚你瞒着家人朋友也执意到这来的原因，但来都来了，不实际体会一下这座古城浓厚的历史氛围不可惜了？至于称呼，我本意是让你不用拘谨，就用你喜欢的方式叫吧。”<br/>在他人纯粹的好意面前语言到底是苍白的，多次被这份好意拯救的帝弥托利深知如此，便带着敬意接受了。<br/>处理好入住后帝弥托利谢绝了贝雷特送上楼的提议，在离开前，贝雷特又叫住了他。<br/>“你这段时候有遇到什么怪事吗？”<br/>帝弥托利几乎被这突如其来提问惊到蹦起来。他观察着贝雷特的表情，没看出太多东西。<br/>“我想……没什么特别的，怎么了吗？”或许他仍在好奇自己来加尔古·玛库的原因，却碍于礼貌不好直白地问，帝弥托利在心里默默做着心理建设。<br/>“这倒不是，只是……”贝雷特眯起眼睛仔细观察了一会，“好吧，或许只是我的错觉。我也是这些年才知道我对一些东西异常敏感，我总感觉有什么东西在跟着你，但那太微弱了，我更愿意相信是我多想了。”很快，贝雷特又神态如常地挥了挥手，仿佛这真的只是他随口一提的题外话，“如果没什么事我就先离开了。现在学校已经放假了，没什么学生在，我也比较空闲，或许你更想一个人逛逛这里，但如果需要向导或者车子你随时可以打电话通知我。”<br/>说完，他最后和旅店柜台里高大的店员告了别便离开了。留下帝弥托利站在原地，一身冷汗。</p><p>旅店的房间不大，是木质的，床铺和桌子都收拾得干净整洁，从窗户往下看能看到旅店院子里的小池塘。双肩包和行李箱的重量对帝弥托利而言根本构不成考验，但在他进入房间，把行李放在该放的位置后，整个人便像脱力一般仰面倒在了床铺上。汗水沾上衣服，现在又近距离与他的后背接触，他打了个哆嗦，翻了个身，不情不愿的把手机拿了出来。<br/>他收到的消息里，占比最多的是家人朋友们对他的关心和问候，还有对他为何突然提出独自出门的诧异。菲利克斯的信息在很前面，只有两条。其中一条只有几个字：给我等着。<br/>当然，他作为一个手臂伤势严重的伤患自然不可能到处乱跑，但帝弥托利他毫不怀疑菲利克斯的行动力。那几天他每天提心吊胆，生怕一出门，在门口迎接的就不只是朝阳，还有在朝阳下站在他门口打着绷带的菲利克斯。<br/>但想到来到这里便能结束这一切，他又鼓起勇气点开信息一条条回复过去，其中大都是报平安和道谢——菲利克斯的也回了，但在大多数人已经显示收到消息并开始进一步询问细节的时候，他的窗口仍显示的是待阅。<br/>把这些信息都处理完耗光了他仅存的那点精力，他终于舒了口气，又把自己像摊煎饼一样摊平，手机被顺势甩到床头，和木质的床头轻轻撞在一块发出响声。<br/>“看来帝弥托利总理大人终于处理完了所有的工作，得到了休息的时间。”<br/>帝弥托利睁开眼睛，开着无聊玩笑的鬼魂在他的头顶上嘿嘿笑着。<br/>“我不是总理。”<br/>“但你现在看上去像抢了总理所有的工作并在一天内全处理完了。”<br/>鬼魂像小孩一样扑在床上，滚了两圈撑着头侧躺在帝弥托利身边，“说实话，我已经好久没坐飞机了，但在我印象之中这并不是项能让人累成你这样的运动。哦对，回消息也不是。”<br/>帝弥托利不满地瞪着库罗德，“贝雷特老师的话你没听到吗？”<br/>“啊，这想必是我在你手机里休息的时候发生的事，所以我并没有听到。能给我讲讲吗？”<br/>帝弥托利不满道，“我之前从未见你睡过觉。”<br/>“你现在见到了不是吗？我附在你的手机上从你旅途的开始睡到了结束。这或许还是个大发现，等有机会你可以专程写一篇论文来证明鬼魂同样需要睡眠，然后你就能开创一个新的学派了。”<br/>“别闹了。”帝弥托利觉得自己被这只鬼魂愚弄了，也感受到了一丝背叛——因为在贝雷特那句无心之谈时库罗德不在他身边——自然，这种单方面的依赖情绪是不可取的，帝弥托利很明白，但库罗德可是罪魁祸首之一，若贝雷特真的感觉到了什么，那只可能是跟在他身边的库罗德。当然为了这点小事去和他的盟友闹脾气并不应该，也不礼貌，这小抱怨也便没了下文。<br/>得亏听完了整个来龙去脉，库罗德也确实收起了他的不正经。<br/>“真有意思，这位老师仿佛受到了女神的感召来到加尔古·玛库，同时又在他梦寐以求的地方发现自己或许有通灵的潜质。”<br/>“如果他说的是真的，他会不会也被卷进这类事端中了呢？若是这样我们得帮帮他……”<br/>“但如果不是呢？”<br/>帝弥托利涌起一丝愤怒，“他有什么理由骗我？”<br/>“我的意思是，你没有确认过他能不能看到鬼魂不是吗？哪怕他真的有这方面的潜质，和电影游戏里的驱魔人一样能察觉到我留下来的痕迹，也不一定是他被卷入这一系列事件后才觉醒的。你不就是个例子，你难道是被袭击后才看得到我的吗？再说，被袭击后获得见到鬼魂的能力也只是一个猜测，我们还有很多事没有验证，急是急不来的。”<br/>帝弥托利憋着一口气，脑袋昏昏沉沉的。他翻出许多过去零碎的碎片，但他确信在安巴尔医院之前并没有见过那只巨大怪物。它那么大，那么邪恶并让人作呕，如果他曾经见过它，不可能不留下印象。<br/>他只能认输，把那口气吐出来，背对着库罗德，闷闷地说，“你说的对。是我欠缺考虑了。”<br/>他能听到库罗德的笑声从他背后环绕他的耳畔转了半周，现在他又飘在半空中了。<br/>“我发现自从你发现你朋友注意到我的存在后你就格外焦虑，是害怕更多人被卷入这件事里吗？”<br/>“我也不知道。我曾经多么希望见到鬼魂的人不是我，又或者不止我一个，但现在每个和我提起鬼魂的人都像捏住了我的心脏。一时间所有人都仿佛踩在悬崖边上，那只怪物就在深渊底下随时恭候他们。它离现代社会那么近，却没有人发现它，对它的伤害行为做出有效的防卫措施。如果它、或者它们会因为一个小偷无意中的闯入特地前来灭你这个已经沉睡了五年的人的口，那难保下一个被封口的人会是被我牵连到的朋友。”<br/>“看来芙莲小姐和菲利克斯对你造成的影响确实很大。”<br/>仔细想想就能发现，帝弥托利的许多行动准则都是以他人为前提，这个他人包括他的亲朋好友，甚至也包括在当时存在还打个问号的库罗德。这也就能解释为什么在一切都结束后离开墓园，并被菲利克斯指着他自己的鼻子要求帝弥托利把一切全交代出来的时候帝弥托利那充满歉意的表情——他认为菲利克斯之所以会受伤都是因为他自己。虽然库罗德早就知道帝弥托利是个和外表不符的心思细腻的人，也不讨厌这种特质，但偶尔这种细致也会给他带来烦躁的情绪，特别是库罗德自己都有一大堆摸不着头脑的待解谜题的时候。<br/>库罗德清楚自己不是圣人，但也不想看到因为自己表现出来的无足轻重的烦躁让气氛更僵，于是他用他擅长的微笑和轻快的语气帮帝弥托利打圆场，然后收获菲利克斯的一记眼刀。<br/>当然他们最后还是成功摆脱了这位直觉可怕到吓人的猛兽的追击——虽然靠的不是库罗德惹人厌的口才，而是从后方涌出的把他按回诊室的护士们——想想也是，哪个医护人员会放过一个在医院病房门口手臂大出血的人呢？<br/>在后续的整个治疗过程和询问过程中，菲利克斯只是用那双气势汹汹的眼睛瞪着库罗德，没说话。库罗德也没事做，干脆就赖在菲利克斯头顶思索他对自己抱有敌意的原因。<br/>作为帝弥托利的亲友，或许鬼魂真实存在对他们来说并不是个好消息。本就容易被幻觉所影响的帝弥托利能不能承受得了这个多余选项的干扰呢？在他列出第十四条可能的理由的时候，他听到椅子摩擦瓷砖的声音。<br/>在良心谴责和菲利克斯极限拷问的双重压迫下帝弥托利终于选择了第三条路——改日再聊。从背面看去，那远去的身影称为落荒而逃也不为过。库罗德不得不承认他也松了口气。作为礼仪的一环，他最后在空中转了个圈企图用一个浮夸的姿势和这位新朋友道别，却见菲利克斯当晚第一次，也是唯一一次对他开了口。<br/>“我现在仍然认为生者的世界不需要死者。但既然你出现在山猪的身边，需要他帮你办事解决问题，你就有义务拴好他。”<br/>说完，菲利克斯便闭上了眼睛，不打算和库罗德说更多了。</p><p>“我也不是不能理解你迫切想要解决这件事的心情。但我不得不泼一盆冷水，虽然你匆忙收拾东西来到了加尔古·玛库，但你有没有想好怎么在这么大一个城市里找到芙莲小姐呢？”<br/>“没有，但找不到也得找。只有找到她才能获取更多信息。”<br/>库罗德饶有趣味地看着他，“我都快搞不懂你到底是容易动摇的脆弱的人，还是有着钢铁意志的人了。”<br/>“我只是觉得这是解决问题的最好方法。”<br/>“嗯，一旦决定好前进方向后无论多么迷茫恐惧却依旧执着赖在这条路上。你这种锁定目标后追踪到天涯海角的气势我还挺喜欢的。”<br/>库罗德做了个张牙舞爪的动作。<br/>“你是在夸我吗？”<br/>“自然。”<br/>帝弥托利摇摇头，像是不认同这是夸人的句子，又在连他本人都没注意到的情况下熟了耳根。<br/>库罗德又乐了，这人的反应总是能出乎他的意料。<br/>见库罗德一脸戏弄，帝弥托利急忙把话题拉回正轨，“别闹了。你呢，关于芙莲小姐你有什么看法？”<br/>“看法还不确定，线索倒是有。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“魔杖提尔狩斯。”</p><p>“不行，这件事普通人不该插手，既然帝弥托利先生的伤已经治好了，请现在就离开这里吧。”<br/>湿气和泥土砂砾一同粘在身上的感觉并不好受，但仅仅是这种程度的难受对帝弥托利而言已如同奇迹。前几分钟他还因为拍击和撞击倒在地面上任怪物鱼肉，现在除了凌乱的衣物和头发，还有粘在皮肤上的泥土外，他的身上已然没了任何一丝战斗过的痕迹。<br/>而这一切都得归功于在他面前试图礼貌地请他们离开的女性。她有着少见的绿色头发和瞳孔，面容介于成熟与稚嫩之间，带着一丝奇异的古典美。<br/>“芙莲小姐，您突然出现轻松解决了那头怪物，还治好了帝弥托利的伤，甚至看得到我，还准确叫出了我们的名字，现在却让我们不要插手当做无事发生离开这，您这胃口吊得也太不厚道了吧？”库罗德仍在坚持与这位奇怪的女士讨价还价，帝弥托利自知自己的谈话本事可能骑八匹马都赶不上库罗德，便也不打算去添乱，愣愣地坐在地上发呆。<br/>被怪物按在地上时爆发出来的那股力量到底是什么呢？他忍不住思索起这个问题。<br/>“把你们认成故人是我的不对，还请你们不要再深究这件事了。”<br/>“哎……你这么说也只会让我们更加在意。对吧，帝弥托利？”<br/>被突然点了名，帝弥托利从自己的心思里走出来，一抬头就看到一人一鬼魂都在盯着他看。<br/>“我和库罗德的态度一致。这件事已经伤害到了我的朋友，我不可能在装作毫不知情地离开。”<br/>芙莲严肃地反驳，“这次你能没事只是凑巧，如果以后再遇到魔兽你打算怎么办？没经过任何训练的普通人和魔兽战斗必死无疑，我不能接受。鲁莽的把自己送上战场帮不到任何人。”<br/>她语气里带着的悲伤太过明显，让帝弥托利不免心软，产生了一种自己在逼迫他人的罪恶感。<br/>“但我不是普通人，是鬼魂哦。是已经被这只怪物害死的人哦。”<br/>芙莲鼓起脸，怒斥库罗德的插话行为，“库罗德先生能请您不要打岔吗？我是认真的。”<br/>“但我是在陈述事实。”库罗德不依不饶，而且他也有资本不依不饶。虚幻的灵体做不了假，芙莲显然也意识到了，显得更加为难起来。<br/>“这所谓的魔兽给我造成的损失要我数十个手指头都数不过来。就在刚才我还看到了奇怪的景象，若不是你和帝弥托利，我甚至无法自己从环境里走出来。”<br/>“幻觉？”<br/>“你怎么没告诉我？”<br/>在场的两位活人几乎同时开了口。<br/>“请问是什么样的幻觉？”<br/>“几个贵族和士兵围绕在一起，贵族在训诫自己的儿子，金色雄鹿的壁挂，还有猩红的天空与嚎哭的巨大龙族。”<br/>帝弥托利从未见过库罗德描述的景象，脸上的表情只有疑惑，而另一边的芙莲却像是听到了什么不可思议的东西，瞪大眼睛，捂着嘴，另一只手紧紧抓紧绣着丝带和蝴蝶结的袖子。<br/>她深深吸了口气，像是任命一般，双手交叉握着，像在祈祷一般喃喃自语，“这也是时间因缘的指引吗？”<br/>显然，库罗德并不会放过这个难得的机会，“你知道这些场景的意义是吗？刚才你收起来的杖子是从魔兽体内掉出来的，那到底是什么？”<br/>“我答应了我的父亲不再过问这些事情。这次是我偷偷跑出家门追着魔兽来到安巴尔的。非常抱歉，有很多事我并不能告诉你们。”芙莲摇摇头，但正当库罗德都开始泄气的时候，她却又给了一丝转机，“但你们确实是受害者，如果没有父亲的命令，我或许就被你说服了，所以你们可以尝试说服我的父亲。请来加尔古·玛库吧，我会与我的父亲一起招待你们。能不能让他这个老顽固松口，就只能靠你们自己了。”<br/>说完，她终于又露出了最初见到她时那种纯粹又温暖的微笑，从挎包中拿出一小瓶药水递给帝弥托利，“请代我向另一位许久不见的故人问好，这瓶药对他的伤势有所帮助，请交给他吧。”<br/>“虽然故人已逝，但再次见到令人怀念的面容仍叫人喜悦，那时候的日子仿佛就在昨天。”她注视着库罗德和帝弥托利，又像在看着投射在他们身后的某种过去，带着怀念与遗憾还有欣喜，行了个礼，离去。<br/>帝弥托利下意识想追上去，但跑了几步却踩在了什么东西上。那是一块被打碎的石碑碎片，周围满是拖拽和挣扎的痕迹，他意识到这大概是他被魔兽按倒在地的位置。在这片凌乱战场的中心一样事物醒目而扎眼。那是被某种能力体深深印在地面上的线条。这些线条因为挣扎和摩擦已经被蹭掉了大半，但奇特的形状和痕迹仍能让他看出这并不是普通的痕迹。<br/>帝弥托利盯着这个残缺的图案，竟莫名生出几分敬畏。</p><p>“你觉得那个图案也是线索吗？”<br/>帝弥托利突然没头没尾地问了一句。<br/>库罗德还在忙着指挥他打开手机查找古罗斯塔尔家族的情报，被问得一愣，随即又反应了过来，“你是说被印在墓地地面上那个？我们之前不是得出过答案了吗？”<br/>“但，你真能确定吗？我们都还不知道这个图案到底是谁留下来的。”<br/>像是为了回应他的迟疑，帝弥托利的手机“嗡嗡”作响，这些天来属于菲利克斯的第三条信息来了。<br/>已到菲尔帝亚。<br/>一如既往简短有力。<br/>“所以我们才需要人手，对吧？”库罗德调皮地笑了，“虽然对不住菲利克斯这个被牵扯进来的伤患，但既然有线索自然不能放过。”帝弥托利的脑海中又浮现出那几道线条——像是某种电击的符号，又像是闪烁的四芒星。在他手机的相册里有一张家族合影，那是他还小的时候，和他的父亲、继母与艾尔一起住在菲尔帝亚的时候拍的全家福。那时四个人都带着笑意，身后是作为菲尔帝亚省著名的旅游景点与古代建筑——法嘉斯神圣王国的城堡，在城堡上，印着蓝色的狮鹫骑士与四芒星的旗帜在无风的天气中贴着旗杆。<br/>他听到库罗德自信满满地说，“不会有错的，这个图案是在千年前在炎之女皇的铁骑下毁灭的王国，法嘉斯神圣王国国旗中的一部分。”<br/>帝弥托利心情复杂，盯着那条信息反复地看。<br/>“也真有你的，你是怎么让你那位顽固的朋友答应替你跑腿的？”<br/>他无奈地笑，“菲利克斯一直活得比我明白，他明白当下应该做些什么，只要和他说清楚，哪怕他多不情愿也会朝着他认定的路前进。”<br/>“嗯哼，和你很像，难怪是青梅竹马。”<br/>“是吗？我觉得他和你也很像。”<br/>“我？”<br/>库罗德瞪大眼睛困惑的样子实属难得，让帝弥托利不免有些得意起来，“对于你要做的事你从未迷茫过。在我看来你是坚强而且坚定的，哪怕被夺去了躯体也在争取、挣扎，我从未能活成你这样。”<br/>“你这夸的有点夸张了……”<br/>“我是认真的。”帝弥托利道，他们现在四目相对，“不久前我还在怀疑你的真实性，但现在我们却成了伙伴。你能在我身边比什么都让我安心，所以我也希望你能信赖我。”<br/>这一番没头没尾的深情剖析倒是让库罗德怪不自在的，“我要不信赖你我也不会拜托你去救我的身体了。要知道你们现在会被更深的卷入这起事件里可都是因为我信任你造成的。”<br/>帝弥托利摇头，却没否认，只是抛出一个奇怪的问题，“那你能回答我一个问题吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“你是不是还有事瞒着我？”<br/>他终于问出了自己心中埋藏许久的疑问，他直视着库罗德的眼睛，等待着答案。<br/>时间像是凝固一般，又或者在以帝弥托利察觉不到的速度缓缓流动，他看到库罗德的表情定格着，直到时间又重新流动，库罗德照常发出咯咯的笑声，“是吗？我现在死鬼一条，还能有什么秘密可言？”<br/>随后一点冰冷点在他的眉心，在额头轻轻刮挠，“你累了。”他听到鬼魂轻柔地说，像在哄着孩子入睡，“长途跋涉辛苦了吧？趁现在休息吧。”</p><p>——————<br/>另一方面，首都安巴尔。<br/>“哎。”随着一声沉重的叹气，一块手机沿着木桌朝前滑行了一段距离，在边缘堪堪停下。<br/>艾黛尔贾特把头埋在双臂里，过了会又伸长手臂去够那块半个身子都探出桌面的最新款。<br/>一只带着白手套的手帮她阻止了或许将要到来的悲剧，并把这部干干净净没有丝毫多余挂饰与可爱外壳的手机递回给它的主人。<br/>“艾黛尔贾特小姐，遇到烦心事了吗？”<br/>“没什么，帝弥托利好像成功下飞机了，而且当地有接待他的人。”她很快调整好了状态，以一个在办公室里该有的样子去面对她的助理。<br/>“是吗？那或许是个好事。”<br/>“修伯特，你是对帝弥托利有不满吗？”<br/>“当然不是，您应该知道我对谁都是这么说话的。”<br/>艾黛尔贾特揉了揉开始一抽一抽的太阳穴，对帝弥托利连目的地都不告知一声就跑出门的行为她自然感到不安，甚至还带些恼火，但真有人在她面前对他表达不满的时候她也只感受到了无奈。她决定不去深究这么问题，“你这次来是有什么事？”<br/>“弗尔克哈特先生让我来通知您做好出差的准备。”<br/>艾黛尔贾特挑眉，“明明是年末，却突然安排出差？”<br/>“是的。而且启程日期是后天，请您尽快做好准备。”<br/>“目的地是？”<br/>“加尔古·玛库。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>至此安巴尔篇完结，虽然这五章的信息量远不到一个小章节该有的量，但打出xx篇章完结，敬请期待下一篇章的冒险故事的成就感让人欲罢不能。<br/>总之，敬请不那么期待地期待加尔古.玛库篇。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 出差</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>两个社畜在车内对谈。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>千年节本脱胎于赛罗司教的周年祭，传说圣地加尔古·玛库每隔千年会举行一场盛大的祈祷活动，被称作千年祭。传闻越接近千年祭信徒们祈祷的声音便越宏亮，便于当天女神会在星海之上聆听人们的祈祷，做出回应。有人相信在千年祭当天女神会亲自降临在混沌的芙朵拉大陆，引领民众走向新的黎明。<br/>如今赛罗司教没落，芙朵拉大陆早已见不到女神的踪影，但千年祭却以一年一度的法定节假日得以保留。有人认为没有彻底废除这个节日是当时的皇帝对大陆上仍占大多数的赛罗司教教徒的怀柔政策——也被调侃为温水煮青蛙政策；也有人认为保留千年节和赛罗司教无关，仅仅是炎之皇帝为了纪念在这天战争的天平倾向了帝国而已。<br/>当然了，普通人并不会在意这些复杂的内情。在芙朵拉还以节来划分每个月份时，十二月被称为星辰节，于是人们便擅自将星辰与千年节关联起来，在街道上和家里挂上星星主题的挂饰，景区商贩的摊子里整齐摆着各种各样的星星饰品，横切面状似五角星的杨桃更是在重新包装后价格翻了个倍。<br/>“林哈尔特，你在看什么？”<br/>“窗外卖‘星芒果’的小贩。”<br/>他听见驾驶座的人语气里毫不掩饰的不屑，“所谓的‘星芒果’在过季后也就是普通的水果罢了。与其相信在千年节吃杨桃就能实现愿望这种天方夜谭，还不如平时多努力学习工作，把目标和未来掌握在自己手里。”<br/>“你说的是没错啦。”林哈尔特兴致缺缺地听着，视线并没从窗户上挪开，“与其每年在千年节都被重复诈骗，自己在家种杨桃树不是更好？”<br/>“你这不是很清楚吗？那你在看什么呢，观察商家一年一度的大型诈欺活动吗？”<br/>“你自己也是商人吧？”<br/>“现在还不算。”<br/>林哈尔特的余光里出现艾黛尔贾特倒映在窗玻璃上的脸。<br/>“我在观察现代的宗教活动与造神运动。”<br/>“？”<br/>“虽说现在大部分国民都是无宗教信仰人群，但是对这类市场默认的‘造神’活动却并不算抗拒。在必要的时候商家可以创造神话，而民众去信仰其中的故事，肯定其中的商品价值，并甘愿用不等值的价钱购买。久了后商品与虚构的利益合二为一，互不可分割，而价钱也就再也降不下来了。”<br/>“你是想说这与从前宗教信仰的形成是同样一种过程吗？”<br/>“细节有所不同。”他打了一个大大的呵欠，终于把目光收回来，调了调座椅的角度，双手摆在胸前舒舒服服地躺着，“离目的地还有多远？”<br/>“你这就不看了？”艾黛尔贾特的声音多少掺着点震惊。<br/>“我厌倦了，毕竟每年都是同样的场景。”<br/>林哈尔特听见重重的叹气声，“这么闲，换你来开车怎么样？”<br/>“我没驾照哦，不然你也不会被迫开车了不是吗？”<br/>“去考。”<br/>“不可能。”<br/>驾驶座传来一阵响动，随即车载音响被打开，舒缓又富有节奏感的鼓点和低沉的男声从音响里飘出来。眼见副驾驶的人眼皮越来越沉，艾黛尔贾特不得不清清嗓子引起对方注意。<br/>“我们接着讨论所谓宗教的话题如何？毕竟这与我们做生意的对象也不无关系。”<br/>“你只是想找个理由打扰我睡眠而已。”<br/>“别抱怨了，你对这次的交易对象了解多少？”<br/>没多久，闷闷的声音响起，“在芙朵拉大陆统一后阻碍科技发展的宗教便逐渐走向衰亡，现在正统的赛罗司教徒已经所剩无几，在加尔古·玛库驻扎的宗教团体大都也只是依托于赛罗司教的根发展出来的旁支而已。这回要见的人就是其中一个旁支的主要负责人，听说他与弗尔克哈特先生是旧识，这次会面也是弗尔克哈特先生牵的头。”<br/>艾黛尔贾特忧心忡忡地看着前方的路，“我记得我们公司从没有与宗教扯上过关系，舅舅到底在想什么？”<br/>“是看上了他们手中的地吧？纯白教虽然是上不了台面的小教会，但有传言称目前的加尔古·玛库大修道院，连带后山那块峡谷都是纯白教的私人领土，区别只是前者租借给地方旅游局并对外开放了而已。”<br/>“明明只是个上不了台面的小宗教？”<br/>“或许有特别虔诚的金主也说不定呢？”<br/>车内又沉默下来，那首让人昏昏欲睡的曲子也终于结束。艾黛尔贾特索性关了音响和空调，把两面车窗摇了下来。山间的凉风灌入车内，听到副驾驶传来的小小惨叫，艾黛尔贾特露出微笑。<br/>“你呢，你信教吗？”<br/>林哈尔特不满地调好座椅靠背，把窗户升回原位，“不信。”<br/>“也是，你看着也不是那种虔诚地把命运双手奉送给女神的人。”<br/>“虔不虔诚另说，但我对芙朵拉的宗教信仰和支撑其地位长达千年之久的血统论确实有兴趣。”<br/>“你不是理科生吗？”<br/>“就论题来看这个话题确实像是只有文学院或者史学院的人才会有兴趣，但最近情况不同了。”<br/>“喔？怎么说？”<br/>“在那之前首先得了解古时芙朵拉的血统崇拜。根据记载，那时候的人们崇敬的不单单只是‘贵族血统’这么一个空泛的头衔。准确说，人们崇拜的是特定人群的血液里蕴含的某种力量。正是因为拥有这股力量，贵族才会是贵族。”<br/>艾黛尔贾特摇摇头，“无论崇尚的是什么也改变不了这是个以出身论成败的社会吧？”<br/>“确实有学说认为赛罗司教的消亡与其拥护血统制度不无关系，但这并不是讨论的重点。关键在血统拥有的这股力量本身。”<br/>“你该不会是想说魔法一类的吧？”艾黛尔贾特突然觉得冷风吹得她头疼。<br/>但林哈尔特毫不体贴，“确实可以称为魔法。”他继续说下去，“当然有关血统力量的说法五花八门，比较普遍的说法是拥有这种血统力量的人拥有比常人更强壮的身体以及力量，连常人抬不动的大石头都能轻易抬起来，”说到这，他意味深长地看了艾黛尔贾特一眼，“但可以明确的是，在那个时代拥有这种力量是这些贵族与生俱来的天赋，但也是义务。事实上当时芙朵拉的边境多是由拥有这种血统力量的大贵族驻守的，新生儿如果没继承到血统的力量或许对家族、领地乃至国家都有负面的影响。”<br/>艾黛尔贾特不得不空出一只手揉揉太阳穴，“……所以这种千年前的神奇血统对当代科学界造成了什么新的影响吗？”<br/>林哈尔特又打了个呵欠，“啊说话好累，我直接说结论吧。前阵子有一队医学团队公布他们在部分人的血液里发现一种新的血型。这并非是类似Rh血型的稀有血，而是在这部分人体内同时存在两种血型，一种是常见的ABO或者Rh血型，另一种就是这个新发现的血，目前暂时称为第二血型。据说形成这类血型的抗体在宿主体内是无害的，但在别的相同血型的生物体内便会带有极强的攻击性。目前到底为什么会产生这类血型还没有定论，但有趣的是，这位被提取出第二血型的志愿者据说其家族在不知道多少代前曾是某贵族家的分家。”<br/>“你是想说或许这个血型和‘贵族血统’有关是吗？只凭借这一个案例是否过于果断？”<br/>“所以现在那支团队在增加样本量，打算证明第二血型的存在。如果这个理论为真，所谓非唯物主义的‘血统力量’便也可以被科学所解释。但说到底，就算真的有魔法又怎么样呢？研究的课题无非是从如何用科学去解释魔法变为为何在发展过程中会弃用魔法罢了。”<br/>“虽然我不能苟同有关魔法的部分，但过去许多被称为神迹的力量确实在现代都能用科学合理解释，如果这种血缘的力量也是其中的一种，被发现，被破译也只是时间的问题。不过现在比起这些，我更好奇你为何不是接着去读博深造，而是来公司做文职工作了？”<br/>林哈尔特此时的表情就像是被逼着生吞了一块三成熟的肉，“毕业在家无所事事最终被逼着投了简历。”<br/>“能让海弗林格先生动用权限的你也……看来这个话题得下次再说了，我们到了。”<br/>开过最后一个弯道，庄严的大修道院大门伫立在他们面前。</p><p>“不行。”<br/>“试试嘛。”<br/>“不行。”<br/>“试试嘛。”<br/>“不……”像是终于注意到附近有人，这场僵持不下的对话戛然而止。<br/>“先……生？”娇小的服务员在高大男性遮出来的一片阴影下瑟瑟发抖，她装着胆子挤出营业性的微笑询问，“我看您在这个货架前站了很久……”而且还在自言自语，“请问有什么需要帮忙的吗？”<br/>男子在原地怔了一会，表情变化莫测。他匆匆扫了眼货架，随手指着一件商品，用不符合他体型的礼貌语气说，“请帮我装起来吧。”<br/>服务员这才意识到在她面前的这名奇怪的客人，还挺帅的。</p><p>“那位店员看着被你吓得够呛。”<br/>帝弥托利拎着一袋粉嫩嫩的包装袋出了门，走了两步左右看看，确认了没人在看他才压低声音咬牙道，“这都得怪谁？”<br/>“是要怪我吗？”库罗德嬉皮笑脸地贴在他身上，“但吓到她的人是你呀。”<br/>“是你谎称那家店有让你在意的东西……”<br/>“先说好，我不是谎称。你不觉得这里卖的特产小熊还挺可爱的吗？这件事解决后你总不会空着手回去见你的亲友们吧？”<br/>帝弥托利伸手进塑料袋里，抓起那只被包装起来的小熊玩偶。小店以十二节为主题，他随手指的那只熊头上戴着布和棉花缝制的假花冠，脖子上系着可爱的丝带，小巧的玻璃瓶挂在胸前，里面装着一些花朵亮片和被卷起来的纸条，据店员所说是有关花冠节的生辰含义和寓言。他泄气一般把小熊塞回袋子里，“我们可以等事情全部解决再一块来买。我们现在没时间考虑特产……”<br/>“那你告诉我，我们现在寻找和事件相关线索的进度为？”<br/>那只空着的手握紧又松开，然后老实认了命，“零……”<br/>“你看，只是个买特产的时间，不会耽误我们本就没进展的调查，还能转换下心情，多好。”<br/>“这真的能叫特产吗？”帝弥托利把粉袋子举到眼前，“只是普通的熊玩偶加上了花冠和寓言瓶不是吗？”<br/>“这你就不懂了。”库罗德用看在巢穴里喳喳直叫唤雏鸟的表情看着帝弥托利，“本身熊玩偶就只是玩偶，但一旦和加尔古·玛库以及十二节元素扯上关系后它就不再是玩偶了，而是十二节文化的投射。你认为这熊贵了是因为你买的不只是熊，还有披在熊身上那一层文化。”<br/>“你说的仿佛这是利用这层文化的诈欺活动。”<br/>“你说的没错，但有时候说服自己并没有被骗的也很必要。”<br/>“比如现在？”<br/>“比如现在。”<br/>“被你？”<br/>“可以当做是被我。”<br/>帝弥托利一边想叹气，一边又想笑，这样贪婪的后果就是导致他差点被自己的口水给呛到。<br/>库罗德嘲笑他，他缓匀了气，并不想说话，只是把视线锁那张半透明的脸上。但他看久了又觉得自己过于明目张胆，又转移注意力四下注意起有没有人在注视他这么个奇怪的高个子。确定没有引起注意后他又感到莫名心虚，只能把视线挪回自己的手上，脚尖上，还有拎着的那袋粉袋子上。</p><p> </p><p>等他们回到学院的小旅馆时，夕阳已经把影子拉得长长的了。<br/>旅店店主的孙子拉斐尔正从后厨往外端喂给校区野猫们的猫粮。这帮野猫在学校这几方土地上和人和同类明争暗斗许久，各个都精得很，知道什么时候什么地方有免费的白食吃，多数都准点到了旅馆的院子前，“喵喵”叫着催促它们的晚餐。<br/>见帝弥托利心不在焉地往回走，拉斐尔提高音量和他打了招呼。<br/>自从昨天帝弥托利自告奋勇帮他们爷孙两整理仓库，并展现出惊人的力量后，这位热情的小伙几乎一有时间就找上帝弥托利，企图约上他一块进行肌肉虐待训练、分享锻炼心得。<br/>这种过度的热情给帝弥托利带来了些困扰，但他并不讨厌拉斐尔，还挺羡慕这种纯粹的特质。一来二去，加上库罗德在耳边苍蝇一般烦人的推波助澜，也便答应了拉斐尔饭后一块沿着校园慢跑的邀请。<br/>在干净的夜空下两人沿着河道前行。数量不小的灯光点在河对面小楼的窗台上，据拉斐尔所说这栋楼被称为“通宵楼”，二十四小时不关门，提供给准备冲刺、做实验的学生。<br/>他想起贝雷特——自接待他那天后贝雷特时不时会来一趟小旅馆，和帝弥托利简单打个招呼后便离开，便顺势问起他。<br/>“我看他总是很忙，经常能见他满学校跑，有活力是件好事啊。”<br/>“我可以想象，做他的学生一定很幸福吧？”<br/>“大家都很喜欢他，有时候他也会过来和我和爷爷聊天，帮我喂猫。对了，听贝雷特老师说以前的学生们都是在大修道院里上课的，”拉斐尔一边气喘吁吁地往前跑，一边伸手指向远方只有零星亮光的山崖，“那时候的学生肯定也很幸福吧？住在这么高的地方，往下看风景一定很好。”<br/>帝弥托利顺着手指的指向往更远的地方看，心也随之飞了出去。<br/>他今天刚从山上下来。他起了个大早，和库罗德一块乘上了开往山上的观光车。<br/>山顶修道院本体只开放了部分区域，随着千年节的到来，参观的旅客一日多过一日，在这人挤人的环境下无论是找人还是找线索都宛如大海捞针。在第五个修士表示没听说过芙莲这号人，也不知道什么传世魔杖之后，他萎靡地坐在花坛边上。<br/>手机里菲利克斯的汇报信息停留在半天前。<br/>为了调查效率，他和鬼魂决定分开行动。在帝弥托利和人、物打交道的时候，鬼魂便使劲往人所不能触及的阴影下钻。他能看到很多：图书室里亲热的情侣、企图和国立博物院展开联合展览的博物馆馆长、在未开放给游客的住宅区里晒衣服的修士……但就是没有有关魔兽和芙莲的任何线索。<br/>修道院的钟声敲响四下，帝弥托利在大门口的商铺前茫然地站着。今天依旧一无所获。<br/>唯一说得上有价值的，大概也只有作为观光名景的这座修道院本身了。<br/>帝弥托利止不住想起那尊被修复过的女神像——在亲眼看过后他也终于能理解为何贝雷特会对这个地方以及代表的文化情有独钟。<br/>那个时代的学生或许确实幸福。有一个权威且美的信仰，可以坚定自己的内心，在迷茫的时候不乏信仰与指引，不会像一个无信仰者一般在昏暗无边的流沙中挣扎致死。<br/>但他随即又想，如果有人并不想信仰呢？又或者说信仰本身出了错呢？这所庄严高耸的信仰之巅会不会变为最接近天空的囚笼？<br/>在他意识到的时候，他的脚步已经停下来了。<br/>拉斐尔在他前面不远的地方扶着膝盖喘着气，对他喊，“你累了吗？我们去吃点东西吧！”</p><p>听到开门的声音后库罗德从笔记本屏幕后探出脑袋，待看清楚他手上拿着的是什么后又开始笑他，“才吃了晚饭这就开始加餐了？负责做饭的拉斐尔会伤心的。”<br/>“事实上这就是他塞给我的。”<br/>帝弥托利囫囵吞下剩下的烧饼，把沾着油渍的包装纸团成团扔进垃圾桶，匆匆取了换洗衣物去了浴室。虽说他自小在北方长大，加尔古·玛库的冬天过于温和，但出了一身汗还是得尽早冲洗干净。<br/>心理健康的基础是身体健康——这是贝雷丝医生给他上的第一堂课。<br/>等帝弥托利带着一身热气出了浴室，电脑上播放的电影谢幕也快滚完了。库罗德早就抛弃了没什么内容可看的电脑，半个身子探出窗外盯着天上的星星。<br/>这场面着实滑稽，帝弥托利一边关上播放器，一边报复似地调侃他，“这位被卡在窗户里的鬼魂先生，请问这两个小时你有什么发现吗？”<br/>鬼魂先生泄气地翻了个面，从被夹娃娃机夹起挂在半空的娃娃变成了仰着的翻白肚的鱼，“很可惜什么都没找到。听说这部电影是由当年和炎之女帝同时期的米提尔法兰克歌剧团编写的话剧改编而来的，我还期待里面或许会有魔杖一类的线索，现在只恨不能倒回两个小时前和你一块出门遛弯。”<br/>“这部电影的剧本真的这么糟糕吗？”<br/>“导演在其中加入了大量感情戏，不止炎之女帝和法嘉斯国王有点关系，就连回忆里赛罗司本人也和威廉大帝互诉衷肠，太扯了。”<br/>帝弥托利突然觉得新奇起来，虽说库罗德仿佛几乎对所有事物都有一套逻辑自洽的观点，但他们谈论日常话题的机会除了初次见面的那段时间外便不再有了，“你不喜欢这种用情感引导剧情走向的剧本吗？”<br/>“得看情况，”鬼魂抬起一只手按住额头，“如果是纯爱情片也就罢了，但这种以霸业王道为主的故事再用‘情感的力量’作为故事推进的动力和高潮的引爆点便缺乏说服力——至少这部片子没能说服我。事关整片大陆命运的野心和理想是很难被情感动摇的。”<br/>还打算接着抱怨有关剧本转折生硬的问题，却听到重物落在床铺上的声音，库罗德钻进屋里，看到一只大金毛仰面躺在床上，揉了揉他干涩的眼睛。<br/>“困了吗？运动的效果还真是立竿见影。”<br/>“抱歉……”帝弥托利愧疚地翻了个面，“我或许是有些累。”<br/>“没什么，你去休息吧，之后交给我。”<br/>他用食指在帝弥托利眉心来回滑过——自从知道这招助眠效果不错后，这很快便成了库罗德的一样武器。<br/>床上的人挣扎着摇头，“现在睡太早了，夜晚这么长，还能再多找找相关的资料。”<br/>“已经晚上啦帝弥托利，之后是我的工作了。”见半透明的手指伸向他的眼球，帝弥托利的身体条件反射发出指令合上眼帘，冰凉的触感就在薄薄的眼皮上铺开了，“睡吧，你明天还得帮我去翻一整天学校图书馆的书呢。如果没进展或许还得请教请教那位颇得你好感的历史学老师，没时间让你熬夜了。”<br/>“……”<br/>“回答？”<br/>“好吧……你今晚要去哪？”他把脸埋进了枕头里。<br/>库罗德偏着脑袋思考了一会，“再去一趟大修道院吧？虽然上午粗略看了一遍没找到什么东西，说不定晚上情况会有所不同。老鼠可都是在半夜出窝的。”<br/>“好。”帝弥托利想再多说点什么，憋了又憋，最后只憋出一句，“路上小心。”<br/>话说出来他自己都觉得可笑。<br/>大概是他羞愧的表情过于明显，库罗德没顺势损他两句，只是憋着笑说，“明天见。”</p><p>学校与修道院一个山上一个山下，若是寻常人靠徒步怕是天亮都登不上这座陡峭的山。<br/>此时灵体的优势就体现了出来。<br/>库罗德到达修道院时月亮刚爬至山顶，重视自身生活规律的僧侣早就睡下，此时的光源仅剩下天空洒下的月光和星光。<br/>人睡了，鬼魂就该出来了。<br/>库罗德在居民区里三圈外三圈晃悠，实在找不出什么东西后又在大教堂绕了一圈企图发现什么不为人知的秘密隧道。在意识到这是白费功夫后，又登上传说能让有情人终成眷属的女神之塔，最后几乎是在夜间山风的带领下停在了几间教室前。<br/>这地方白天属于开放的景点，不在库罗德的搜查范围内，他也就没仔细看过。教室一旁的石砖墙上挂着相应的介绍——在修道院还在运转的时期，此地承担这教导三个国家优秀人才的重要任务。<br/>现在教室早就没人使用，内部为了还原课堂景象摆上了桌椅、书柜和讲台，其上积了一些灰尘。库罗德出神地盯着其中一间教室，内心的一角在抗议，“不对，教室里摆的不是鹿的铜像，是壁挂才对。”<br/>他被突然窜出的想法吓了一跳，正困惑着就看到教室尽头那头正对着他的铜鹿。<br/>库罗德突然感到一阵恍惚。<br/>又来了。他想。<br/>像是被什么东西抽走了属于他自己的一部分，然后把另一些不属于他的东西塞进脑子里。这种奇妙的状态实际只持续了一小会，却又像一种无止境的酷刑。<br/>“我来过这吗？”<br/>他忍不住对着铜鹿问道。<br/>回应他的是一串细微的脚步声。<br/>库罗德像是被惊动的鹿一般以他自己都没想到的速度窜进一排书桌后。<br/>这一吓倒是把他恍惚的毛病吓好了。他摇摇脑袋，自嘲着说，“我现在还怕什么人呢？人不怕我都不错了。”<br/>他探头去看外面那半夜不睡觉跑出来瞎晃的人。<br/>今夜气候不错，明亮的月色照下来，照亮来者的碧发翠眼，他的手中还有一把缺了剑尖的剑。<br/>像感觉到了什么，来者侧头看向那只铜鹿所在的教室，发出疑惑的气音。过了没多久他摇了摇头，离开了。<br/>但库罗德已经注意不到了。<br/>在看到来者的一瞬间他便感到心悸——纵使他早就没了心脏这个器官，而这一反应很快便一发不可收拾。胸口传来灼烧般剧烈的疼痛，本就单薄的灵体像是被搅拌的牛奶咖啡一样扭曲着，在胸口上空出一块空洞。他躺在积了灰的地板上挣扎嚎叫着——他确信如果此刻他有肉体早就痛得哭出来了。<br/>但这种穿心的折磨并不是终点。他又听到了非人的声音。<br/>同上次幻境里一样充满绝望与愤怒，被逼至绝境似的竭嘶底里。<br/>她喊，“叛徒！把母亲大人还给我！”刺耳又凄厉。<br/>周围很快又想起更多的怒号，不再是人类听得懂的语言，但编制出了一张混沌的网，演奏着不成调、不美好，带来混沌与恶意的曲子。<br/>听众只有一名可怜的鬼魂，被迫在令人沉醉的痛苦中以旁观者与参与者的双重身份去体会与观察。<br/>我好痛苦。<br/>她为什么会痛苦？<br/>我被杀死了。<br/>他死在什么东西手下？<br/>老师啊……<br/>老师是谁？</p><p>“你还好吗？”<br/>他醒了。从铺着灰尘的地板上清醒了过来。<br/>“我是……我怎么……？”混乱让他的手脚仿佛灌了铅，他分不清现实和虚幻，大脑一片空白地坐在原地。<br/>“你是学生吗？怎么能大晚上的睡在地上呢？会着凉的。”<br/>一个穿着盔甲的男人蹲在他面前，过大的头盔遮住了他的半张脸，看着稍显滑稽。<br/>库罗德近乎呆愣地被男人从地上拉起来，期间那张快活的嘴压根没有停下来的意思，“学生怎么能在教室里留这么晚呢？用功是好事，但是被老师们看到就不好了，会被臭骂一顿的哦。你看着脸色不太好啊，我带你回去吧？”<br/>连自己身在何处都一团麻乱的库罗德发现自己没什么拒绝的余地，愣愣地点点头，道了声谢。<br/>出了教室的门，一片漆黑中他勉强分辨出一条通向远方的路。他又要憋不住自己的好奇心了。<br/>“请问你是？”<br/>“我？我只是个普通的门卫而已。最近大修道院人手稀缺，所以又不得不连同巡夜的任务一块做了。”<br/>“这里缺人吗？”<br/>“是啊，最近都不怎么有人来了。”<br/>明明早上这里还人山人海的，库罗德把这句话咽回了肚子里。<br/>“熟悉的人越来越少了，实话说让人觉得有些冷清和寂寞。不过你安心，我是不会因为寂寞偷懒的！而且最近又能见到一些熟面孔了，小芙莲和西提司先生也回来了，没想到她都长这么大……噫、同学？？”<br/>双肩被猛地扣住，自称是门卫的男人紧张地抱住了自己手中的枪。<br/>“你……你刚才说了芙莲对吧？”<br/>“对、对啊？”<br/>“那个绿色头发发型还有点像牛角包一样的女性？”<br/>“虽然她在我眼里还是和当年一样的少女，不过大体是这样没错……同学我们有话好商量，这样影响不太……”<br/>“她现在在哪？”<br/>见门卫不说话，库罗德又晃了两晃，这才听到一个不确定的声音，“我也才见到他们一次，不过，大概是朝圣墓的方向去了吧？”<br/>“圣墓又在哪？”<br/>“同学、同学别摇了同学，我指给你！”<br/>门卫眼看着这个奇怪的学生在得知圣墓详细的地址后陷入沉思，思前想后终于鼓起勇气，“看你这么迫切的样子，难道是对小芙莲有意思？”<br/>“……？？”<br/>对着那张疑惑的脸，门卫赶忙又劝，“西提司老师会杀人的，惜命啊同学！”<br/>“？？？”<br/>库罗德还想再问，突然一道刺眼的光恍了他的眼。他遮着眼睛看过去，不知不觉间，天破晓了。<br/>“哎呀，说着说着已经送到头了。”库罗德恍然从这快活的语气里听出一些释然，“我便送你到这了，路上小心，有空再来玩玩吧。”<br/>“等等，我还没问完！”<br/>他匆匆回头，大修道院的大门伫立在原地，悄无声息。</p><p>“欢迎二位，请不用拘谨，里面请吧。”<br/>由于大修道院此时仍处在对外开放的时点，艾黛尔贾特和林哈尔特只得随接待的修士从侧门进入院内，从右侧的一条小路穿过内部人员的停车场到达约好会面的二层小楼。<br/>自称托马修的老修士在楼前迎接他们。<br/>“大司教已经在二楼等候了，二位随我去见见他吧。”<br/>“大司教？”艾黛尔贾特挑眉，“贵教有关商业合作的事宜都是由这位大司教负责吗？”<br/>托马修笑着摇摇头，“不是这样的，大司教不负责教内的运营工作，此次与二位会面也是为了展示我教的诚意。待见过大司教，一同进餐后，再由我与二位商谈今后的合作。”<br/>形式主义。<br/>艾黛尔贾特几乎藏不住自己脸上的轻蔑，而且她保证走在她身边的人此时表情比她还要露骨。<br/>幸亏托马修走在他们前面。<br/>艾黛尔贾特疲惫地想。<br/>上了二楼，托马修敲响精致的木质双面大门。<br/>木门向内拉开，正对大门的窗把大把日光披在男人身上。<br/>他穿着涅槃那的服饰，碧发翠眼，手里拿着一把奇特的、缺了剑尖的长剑。<br/>男人对两位访客伸出了手。<br/>“请坐吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 地底冒险记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>在经历了一些目前没必要写出来的障碍后，他们进入了地底世界。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>相信许多人小时候都对地底冒险和充满未知、不知通向何方的隧道口有过兴趣。<br/>很久以前，久到库罗德还没搬来芙朵拉，他曾被好奇心驱使着钻入住所附近不远的防空洞内。<br/>那时附近的孩子王声称组队进入过其中，甚至有模有样地在出发前吃了一顿动员餐。探险队的成员们绘声绘色地描绘着防空洞内的景象——狭窄的洞内爬满白色的蜘蛛，一人高的洞顶是密密麻麻的蝙蝠，洞穴深处是食人的怪蛇和有毒的蛤蟆。<br/>围在周围的更小一些的孩子纷纷倒抽一口凉气，又接着问那蛇到底多大，那蛤蟆到底多毒。而那时还不叫库罗德的库罗德只问了一句，“那你们是怎么回来的呢？”便被挤到了一旁，直到太阳下山，孩子们都散去了也没人回答他的问题。<br/>于是他照着孩子王所说准备好带进防空洞内的东西。偷拿了他母亲的登山绳绑在附近的树上的自己的腰上，带着父亲的登山盔挑了一个晴朗的上午独自进了那个神秘的防空洞。<br/>事实不出意料，洞里什么都没有，只有污浊的空气和难闻的异味。相对孩子们幻想中的危机重重的魔窟，这个空洞乏味的死胡同没任何可说道的地方。而勇敢进入坑道内的库罗德除了收获了一次几近窒息的体验和一顿来自家长的毒打后，反而因为做事举动怪异被附近的小孩们疏远得更厉害了。<br/>当然，毕竟现在的情况和当年完全不同。一个有几千年历史的大修道院内的秘密空间的神秘棺钵下的密道里能有什么谁都说不清，在进入前库罗德也有想象过里面爬着白色的蜘蛛和手臂那么粗的蟒蛇，但现在想来，孩童的想象力终归是有极限的。<br/>满屋顶乱窜的天马骑士射出箭矢封住了前路，身后发出怪异声音的巨大机械人偶把能量堆聚而成的怪异光之枪狠狠砸在石墙上。<br/>那柄枪离帝弥托利的脑袋仅有两块砖的距离。<br/>在这枪林箭雨下，库罗德不免怀念起那个孩子口中的天真幻想洞窟。在他倍感童话破灭的可惜和现实残酷的同时，也不忘提醒愣在原地的搭档，“别停下帝弥托利，后边拿着剑看上去挺不好惹的哥们要追上你了。”</p><p>若问这一人一鬼是如何来到地道里的，一时半会也解释不来。</p><p>“别说风凉话！离出口还有多远？”<br/>堪堪躲过刺入地面的长枪，帝弥托利一脚踩着枪头，一手握着枪杆，硬是把天马上的骑士甩下马鞍，那杆长枪也从中被折成两节。<br/>骑士在地面上滚了两圈便像一缕烟一般消散开来，连带那匹只在故事书中出现的洁白天马也跟着消散在地道中。<br/>帝弥托利喘着粗气，手里捏着那半杆铁枪，还没缓过神，鬼魂的声音便强行拉他回到现实。<br/>“好消息，我在前方左转角尽头发现了和我们来时一样的机关门，运气好应该能甩掉这些诡异的士兵。”<br/>“那坏消息呢？”本着总比没有好的原则，帝弥托利从地上拔起枪头也握在手里，赶在下一刀劈在他脑袋上前继续往前奔逃。<br/>“坏消息是门正在关闭。”<br/>“果然这些东西不能乱碰！”<br/>“点都点了，谁会知道往灯台里加把火能引出这堆乱七八糟的东西！啊小心脚下。”<br/>说完一个赤色的火球便在帝弥托利脚下炸开。<br/>帝弥托利被冲击余波炸翻在地，他往墙角滚了两滚保持住体势，看到远处披长袍戴宽帽的罪魁祸首再一次在手中凝集起不祥的能量，而这次这股能量的对象是那只理论上毫无威胁也不会受到威胁的鬼魂。<br/>乌紫色的能量弹擦过鬼魂的半身，周边的空气扭曲在一起，鬼魂脆弱的灵体像要被这团物质烧净分解。从死亡到现在近乎五年的时间，库罗德又再次亲身体会——而不是从他人的记忆中体会到了死亡的威胁。<br/>眼见鬼魂可称为不可思议的表情，帝弥托利的心提到了嗓子眼。<br/>“库罗德！”<br/>“看好你自己，前面！”<br/>全身裹得严实的剑客趁着帝弥托利分神已经追上了他，手中的长剑反射出扭曲的灯火。不等多想帝弥托利的身体便做出反应，那杆剩半截的长枪头被他刺出，那一刻他身后浮现出的纹章甚至比照明用的火光更为明亮。<br/>“哐当。”<br/>刚剑砸在地上，被穿透的剑客消散开，轻描淡写，仿佛上一秒这里并没有站着一个杀气腾腾要取人性命的人——或者是鬼？也可以称为幻影，但总之并不像普通的人——毕竟没有人能凭空出现在一个几千年前的密道里又凭空消失。<br/>帝弥托利甚至没时间去思考自己做了些什么，库罗德的呼唤，还有箭矢、巨大的铁质人偶和从身体各处涌出的血液都在提醒他这场诡异的冒险还远未结束，而能保住他这条命的机关门已经快合了上一半。他只能不带任何犹豫离开，没了命的跑，把每回响起都会带来新的敌人的声响抛在脑后，把每次挥动便闹得石灰纷落地面颤动的光之枪甩在身后，拐过眼前的弯，扑在石门上，然后用最后点力气把自己挤进了剩余的缝隙里。<br/>火光和诡异军团的喧闹被完全隔离在厚重的石门后，完全漆黑的空间里只剩下帝弥托利沉重急促的喘息声。<br/>等喘息渐缓，他才从喉咙里挤出沙哑的声音。<br/>“……你还在吗？”<br/>不同于地道阴冷的淡淡凉意覆在他手背上。<br/>“这回我们的命是真的大。”<br/>帝弥托利勉强笑了两声，“你不是鬼魂吗？”<br/>“那他们也是鬼魂呢。”<br/>“我可看到箭矢从你身体里穿过去了。”<br/>“那你也看到那些可以叫做法师的人扔出来的魔法差点就要把我蒸发了。”<br/>在无光的环境下帝弥托利只能看到一圈淡淡的人形荧光，但从语气上，他乐意推断库罗德此时正靠在他身边，噘着嘴抱怨。<br/>他呼出一口气，空气安静了一会。<br/>“你说这里是怎么做到点亮一盏灯台后所有灯台都跟着亮的？”<br/>“……是魔法吧？”<br/>“你好敷衍哦。”<br/>“你不是差点被魔法蒸发了吗，这回又不信了？”<br/>“就算是魔法也要有具体的运作方案吧？和现代电路通过直流电的方式点亮彩灯一样的方式点亮的吗？那些凭空出现的魔法兵和突然合上的大门也是通过点灯这个起始信号启动的吗？”<br/>此时库罗德的表情会是什么样的呢？<br/>沉浸在自己的思考中，和平时不一样的严肃表情，或者因为狡辩有效而吐吐舌头彰显自己胜利？<br/>帝弥托利靠着石门，给自己找了个更舒服些的姿势，沉浸在思考里甚至忘了接话。<br/>这空间里又安静了。<br/>滴答滴答。<br/>“帝弥托利。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“手电筒你还带着吗？”<br/>“逃跑的时候不知道掉在哪了。”<br/>“装着手机、药品和粮食的包呢？”<br/>“被袭击的时候顺手拿去砸人了。”<br/>“那难办了。需要我回去看一眼吗？”<br/>“别去！”<br/>本能伸出的手抓了个空，帝弥托利明白自己反应过大了些，赶紧掩耳盗铃式别过头清清嗓子，“对面太危险了，逃跑时受的伤不碍事，休息一会就好。”<br/>“我可没说我在关心你的伤哦。”憋笑的声音。<br/>自知理亏的帝弥托利只能祈祷鬼魂夜视能力不要太好，至少不要看到他熟透的耳根。<br/>“不过你说的也是，比起在这无止境等下去还是主动探索会更好，你可以帮我去前面探探路吗？”<br/>“你呢？”<br/>“流血的伤口用衣服布将就一下，等你回来期间或许还可以休息会保存体力。”<br/>帝弥托利眼见着那团模糊的光往外飘了飘，又飘回原位。<br/>“那还是算了。我担心我回来一看发现我莫名多了个同伴。”<br/>帝弥托利给郁闷笑了，“你不去探我也迟早成你同伴。”<br/>“睡个觉而已，等你睡醒了再去也不迟。要知道你如果睡过去了，我没有任何除了用自己的声音以外的方式叫醒你，现在的情况还是避免分开行动比较好。”听着轻快的声音，帝弥托利能想象出他对着自己眨眼睛的样子。<br/>“伤口疼吗？”<br/>“疼习惯了就不疼了。放松下来后还会涌出一股困意……感觉挺新奇？”<br/>“也是，毕竟大多数时间里你属于想睡也睡不着类的。”<br/>帝弥托利靠着以前的一些急救知识扯了几节衣服做了紧急处理，然后把自己平放在门边，望着这片脱离人类文明的最原始的黑暗，一点凉意悄悄顺着他的眉心来回滑动，催促他合上眼睛，“其实，最近我发现睡觉不像以前那样艰难了。”<br/>“哦吼，这是好事啊。”<br/>“是啊，我大概真应该感谢你。”<br/>“你给我种你在享受现状的错觉。”<br/>“是错觉吗？”<br/>帝弥托利脑海中跳出想起被他本能贯穿的剑士，他包得严严实实，看不到脸。正因如此，这个剑士可以是任何人的代表。他不免想，如果对面是真人，他还能这么果决吗？他任凭自己的思绪不受控制乱飞，吐出不经思索的胡言乱语，“不是你的话，我大概没机会遇上这些奇妙的事。我曾经能自满于倾听死者的话语，也是因为我对我本性不自知。我的本质是无知和自傲……我理性上知道这点，但情感上并不能接受……或许我现在……”<br/>耳边传来一声细微的叹息，他的鬼魂同伙突然对他说，“你小时候尝试过探险吗？”<br/>帝弥托利讶然，意识被拉回一些，“和希尔凡他们一起去雪地里捕小鸟算吗？”<br/>“严格意义上来说算吧……所以你们捕到了多少？”<br/>“一只都没有，”他笑，“因为最后大家一致觉得小鸟太可怜了，便放走了。”<br/>“你说的大家包括菲利克斯吗？”<br/>“包括菲利克斯。”<br/>两人不约而同笑了起来。<br/>“我小时候也进过地洞。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“嗯……因为我好奇？或许也因为我想证明我比那些只会吹嘘而不敢真的进去的小孩们强。”<br/>“结果呢？那是什么样的地洞？”<br/>对面沉默了一阵，帝弥托利小心把手挪动到那团模糊的光源处——其实这样做显得多此一举了，他们离的很近，近到帝弥托利能看到库罗德模糊的脸庞。<br/>“地洞墙壁上爬满密密小小的白蜘蛛，洞顶是会吸血的蝙蝠，洞穴深处人那么粗的蟒蛇守护着宝藏。”<br/>“听起来很凶险，之后呢？”<br/>“勇者打败蟒蛇夺取了宝藏，用宝箱里封印的钥匙可以打开被封锁的暗黑大门回到地面。这宝藏带出防空洞让周围的小孩都馋坏了。”<br/>帝弥托利着实困得有些意识模糊，但还舍不得现在就睡，“你很强大……”<br/>“不，我是胆小鬼，而勇者先生现在还不到休息的时候。你看，有光了。”<br/>他的眼皮越来越沉，分不清虚实真假，只见到远处一道细长的虚影像极了虚幻冒险故事里的终点，他爬起来，步履蹒跚向着光源走去……</p><p>帝弥托利恢复意识时已经是在柔软的床铺里。睁眼便是木质的天花板，身上的伤口好了七七八八，也用干净的布包扎好了，床头柜还摆着叠好的换洗衣物和几片涂上果酱的面包。一切都仿佛他回到了学校里的住所。<br/>他看着天花板，花了点时间发呆，直到肚子咕噜噜叫起来。<br/>换好衣物，吃完也不知道是三餐的哪一餐的面包，出了门。室外是一片披着柔和阳光的花田，往前是一片密林，再往前便是望不到边际的垂直山壁。<br/>“你醒了。”<br/>被眼前景象吸引的帝弥托利这才注意到门边坐着个人。<br/>男人躺在躺椅上，显眼的绿发中掺着白丝，脸上有藏不住的疲倦。他没去注视帝弥托利，而是看着屋外的花田不知道在想什么。<br/>帝弥托利顺着他的视线看去，什么都看不到，便问，“请问是您救了我吗？”<br/>“不是我。”<br/>“那可否告诉我您的名字？”<br/>“奇霍尔。”男人终于看向帝弥托利，但很快又别过头，懊悔一般支着额头补充，“或者别的称呼也行，随你喜欢。”<br/>“奇霍尔先生对吗？”帝弥托利刚想接着问，看到对方的脸色又赶紧闭了嘴。<br/>“还是叫西提司吧……”<br/>帝弥托利虽然感觉奇怪，但也老实照做改了称呼，“西提司先生对吧？能告诉我这是什么地方吗？还有我为什么会出现在这？”<br/>“这是我住的地方。你是我女儿带回来的。”<br/>“女儿……是芙莲小姐？”<br/>“你认识她？”<br/>本带着点颓态的中年人像被触到了怒点，语调骤然提高。帝弥托利这才想起从初遇芙莲时她口中听来的零碎信息里，她的父亲大体是个很严厉的人。这下他承认也不是否认也不是，尴尬站在原地。<br/>好在救世主及时赶到。<br/>“父亲，帝弥托利先生，早上好。”<br/>是芙莲。<br/>她应该是刚从林间回来，身上显得有些凌乱，仍然挎着初次见面的帆布包，脚边摆着一个木桶，身后还跟着库罗德。<br/>帝弥托利见状本想上前帮忙，没想到身边的西提司更快，抢在他之前跳下楼梯，一边走一边念叨，“芙莲，我早说了这种重活交给我就好，你自己一个人去森林这么危险的地方，我会担心的。”<br/>“可她不是一个人呀，还有我还有我。”<br/>随后赶来的帝弥托利正赶上西提司对库罗德投去杀人的视线。<br/>见此帝弥托利明白了，和他的女儿一样，西提司也能见到库罗德。<br/>“是啊，库罗德先生很厉害的。懂得做鱼篓的方法，还会辨认果子和植物。啊对了，我摘了果子，父亲您要吃吗？”<br/>“果子什么时候都能吃，重要的是你。芙莲，你应该没被什么奇怪的东西骚扰吧？”<br/>“奇怪的东西是指我？”有自知之明的奇怪东西委屈巴巴，“您对才见过没几面的鬼魂都这么严格吗？”<br/>帝弥托利没忍住反驳，“是你态度太轻浮了。”<br/>“你是哪边的？”<br/>“父亲，我说过很多次我不是小孩子了，”芙莲气鼓鼓地说——这样的她倒确实像个撒娇的孩子，“现在是我在照顾您，请您有点自知之明。”<br/>“但看到我可爱的女儿在四处奔波而我什么都不做我会于心不安！我是个不合格的父亲！”<br/>“这就是近几年流行起来的女儿控属性吗？”看热闹的鬼魂凑近帝弥托利的耳旁悄悄说，换来帝弥托利的一瞪，“少说两句吧。”<br/>只见芙莲没多废口舌争论，而是对对方心知肚明般娴熟地退让一步，指着脚边的桶说，“那正好我也有些累了，父亲能帮我把这桶里的鱼搬回家，顺便做些基础处理吗？做到去鳞这步就好，难得家里来客人，我想亲自下厨招待他们。”<br/>这应付着实有效。西提司脸色变了变，但没再继续叨叨，多看了帝弥托利几眼后就拎着桶回了小屋。<br/>芙莲长舒口气，做了两下伸展动作，无奈道，“不好意思，让你们见到家父丢人的一面了。他是个好父亲，只是在一些事之后变得比以前更敏感了。”<br/>“意思是以前也是女儿控但没这么夸张吗？”<br/>“库罗德！”<br/>鬼魂吐了吐舌头，又对着芙莲说，“所以你支开他是因为后续内容他不能在场是吗？”<br/>芙莲点点头，“我是瞒着我父亲偷跑去安巴尔的，要是被他知道我在管闲事他会担心死的。”<br/>“只是担心？”<br/>芙莲咯咯笑起来，“毕竟父亲拿我也没辙，也不会对我动粗。但我这些年让他操心太多了，可以的话我不想把他牵扯进来。”<br/>“这里只有你们两个人住吗？”帝弥托利环视四周，“加尔古玛库和安巴尔往返至少也需要一天时间，而且还有追查的时间，这期间你不回家你父亲不会怀疑吗？”<br/>“这个往返一天还是在你有身份证能坐飞机的前提下。”库罗德补充道，“你们是有身份证的……吧？”<br/>“哼哼，请不要小看我。身份证是现代居民需要的身份证明，没有就没法出行。看，我说的对吧？我对现代社会很了解的。不归家也不用担心，只要和父亲说是千年节要到了忍不住在外面逗留了一阵子就好。父亲是很恋旧的人，只要搬出千年节的借口他就无法反驳。”<br/>“我要告诉她这段话信息量过大了吗？”<br/>“在你插科打诨前先谈正事吧。”预感在库罗德的推波助澜下话题或许会越来越偏，帝弥托利赶忙把话头拉回到当下，“对了，芙莲小姐是怎么发现我的？那个连接圣墓的地下通道到底是什么？”<br/>芙莲露出怀念的表情，“那是很久很久以前，大修道院还充满活力的时候，大司教给信徒们留下的通向最后庇护所的通道。除了特定的人，其余人进入会被认为是侵入者触发防卫机制。”<br/>“那些凭空冒出来的魔法兵全部都是防卫机制？”<br/>“对呀，这还是很多幻影兵武器都绣掉不好使的情况，如果是守卫魔法全盛时期只凭帝弥托利先生一个人大概无法活着通过那条走道吧。”<br/>“等一下，”库罗德打断道，“你让我们来找你，但你不担心我们找不到密道，或者死在防卫机制下吗？”<br/>“库罗德，说得过了。”<br/>“没关系。”芙莲摇头，“我其实也没料到你们二位会直接通过密道找到这里。本来应该由我来拜访二位再带你们来家里坐坐的，但最近圣墓上方的圣庙里好像一直有人在里面通宵，白天修道院是景点过于热闹，我根本找不到时机出门……结果昨晚听到通道传出动静，前去查看情况的时候帝弥托利先生已经带着一身伤倒在出口不远处。”<br/>事实出乎意料。<br/>但仔细想想好像又在情理之中。<br/>“通宵……”<br/>“是林哈尔特吧。”<br/>“是他。”<br/>“林哈尔特先生？他也是与你们同行的人吗？”<br/>“不，在我们进入圣庙之前都是陌生人。在我知道你们或许住在圣墓里的时候我和帝弥托利尝试半夜进大修道院调查的。本以为过程困难重重要花上好几天，结果调查第一天就发现大圣堂的铁栅栏和圣庙的铁门都没上锁，留了一小道缝隙。之后才知道是修士们给那位喜欢黏在圣庙里通宵的林哈尔特留的，因为是修道院难得的客人，担心他哪天真被锁在圣庙里出不去。初次见面的时候帝弥托利甚至被当成鬼魂和小偷，那时候他的脸色可精彩了。”<br/>估计是想起了一些不堪的回忆，帝弥托利捂住了脸，“不要再说了……”<br/>诚然帝弥托利的态度只会让人更好奇他到底都经历了什么，但还有一个更大的待解决疑问待摆在芙莲面前，“但你们是怎么知道我们家在圣墓里的呢？如今的大修道院恐怕知道圣墓的人寥寥无几，你们是怎么找到入口，甚至找到密道的？”<br/>“事发突然，我也不是很清楚，我也希望当事人能给我一个解释。”帝弥托利说罢，望向库罗德。<br/>“好吧，”顶着两道探究的目光，库罗德摊开手，“那得从我一次活见鬼的经历说起。”<br/>“？？”<br/>“？？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这章有两个版本，第一个版本详细地写了他们从事前准备到进入地底的全过程，但写到一半写不下去了，因为过于流水账，太无聊了。<br/>而第二版就是现在这篇，去掉了所有的前期准备工作直接突入主题。当然不代表怎么进地道的过程不重要，只是会用其他的方法交代，至于什么时候交代，那就是之后的事了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 进展</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>和一对可爱父女短暂的同居生活，并从可爱的女儿口中得到了线索。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她记得很清楚，那天是个大晴天，夜里能见到漫天星辰，其中以神祖大人的名讳命名的那颗尤其明亮。她有时不住地想，或许神祖仍在注视着大地，但不愿再回到充满背叛与谎言的地上。<br/>
修士的自律于她而言是便利的。当修道院的夜灯熄灭时便不会再有修士出没，她便借机带着从市场买来的生活物资与福利院儿童赠与的纸鹤与弹珠回到圣墓。这并不是说现代修道院的守备形同虚设，恰恰相反，她还记得在她刚苏醒的很长一段时间里经常被人类翻新过的新型锁困在大门外不知所措，但现在已经不会有这个问题了——传送魔法一直是个好东西，当年她曾在那个人的教导下学有小成，但想必那时包括她自己和父亲都不会想到如今能做到精通竟是因为差点回不了家。<br/>
她熟练地穿过骑士之间，曾经的马棚改造成了停车场，白天管理马棚的修士换成了坐在椅子上昏昏欲睡的收费大爷，在她眼里，时代一直在变，也一直没变。<br/>
再往前走一些便听到了淅淅索索的脚步声和谈话声，她藏在灌木从后，本无意偷听，但这个时点的修道院安静得连虫鸟的叫声都没有，想听不见太难了。<br/>
“那个复活实验进行到哪一步了？”<br/>
“别提了，一直卡着进度。每个人碰到那些圣遗物用不了多久就会变为怪物，托马修大人说这圣遗物认主，被没被认可的人碰了都这样。”<br/>
“啊？那那些怪物怎么处理？”<br/>
“关在地下了呗。这怪物不好控制，也不好销毁，得亏加尔古·玛库的地下有很多废弃的破房间，改造改造就能用。”<br/>
“那这关着也不是事啊，哪天怪物冲出来了怎么办？”<br/>
“不会，你知道我们那个几年前新来的大司教吧？他简直是受到神龙开化的圣者。他不仅能完好无损地使用圣遗物，还能让那些怪物乖乖听话，你若见到他显神威，必然也会被折服。哦？时间到了，我得回地下交班了，你呢？”<br/>
“我？我过几天得出差一趟，被安排陪那位大小姐去安巴尔处理一个人。”<br/>
……</p><p>午饭确实如芙莲所说，是她亲自下的厨。<br/>
端上来的鱼汤咕噜咕噜冒着深棕色的气泡，一股浓烈的焦味混合刺激性气体随着汤锅里的浓烟扩散到不大的房间的各个角落，翻腾的锅内还能看到一面已经焦黑的鱼头在起起伏伏。<br/>
帝弥托利盯着这锅鱼，父女两神色各异地盯着帝弥托利。<br/>
库罗德贴近帝弥托利悄悄说，“西提司的表情我曾经在希尔妲那个究极妹控的哥哥脸上看过，大概你敢说一句不好，他就能当场把你的头拧下来煲汤。”<br/>
“你就幸灾乐祸吧。”<br/>
抱着可能要交代在这里的决心，帝弥托利迎着芙莲期待的视线，端起鱼汤，轻轻抿了一口。<br/>
“味道相当……十分浓郁，让人印象深刻。”<br/>
他颤抖着扯出一个微笑，以示鼓励。</p><p>之后的整个下午，帝弥托利积极异常，几乎帮父女两包揽了所有户外的工作。<br/>
在查看鱼篓、挑水的间隙里，芙莲脱了鞋把脚浸在清水中，哼着不知名的曲子。<br/>
跟在芙莲身后的帝弥托利此时正举着几颗红色的浆果给库罗德检定。库罗德围着浆果绕了几圈后郑重地点了头，帝弥托利便不再犹豫把浆果丢进嘴里。<br/>
“继续我们的话题吧。”她突然开口，“二位对纯白教了解多少？”<br/>
见芙莲询问，二人对视一眼，库罗德答道，“来到加尔古·玛库做调查时见过这个名字。”<br/>
帝弥托利趁库罗德代答的机会赶忙咽下浆果，“记得现在的加尔古·玛库大修道院在赛罗司教衰败后几经易手，最后被纯白教买下并维护翻新，又作为旅游景点开放给普通人。”<br/>
“遥远的过去，圣赛罗司曾与无瑕的白龙一同降临芙朵拉大陆。纯白教或许便是以这个传说为依据，聚集了一批认为龙族真实存在，并且在过去向人们传播过智慧的人们，并以此形成的龙族崇拜的教义。纯白教中的纯白便是纯白无暇者的纯白。”<br/>
“照你之前所说，你在那晚听到的两个纯白教教徒的交谈后，认定他们在利用这个加尔古·玛库来做一些惨无人道的实验，我说的没错吧？”<br/>
“没错。”<br/>
她点点头，拍拍被自己攥皱的裙摆，提着鞋晾干了脚。<br/>
直到帝弥托利取了鱼、打了水，跟着芙莲往回走的时候她才整理好情绪接着说。<br/>
“大修道院是非常庞大且复杂的地方。除了表面上能看到的部分，地下也有很广阔的空间。在以前，大修道院的地下收留了许多在地面上生活不下去的人，这批人在大修道院沦陷后便陆续离开了，或许在纯白教发现之前，城镇一直荒凉冷清地在历史的黄土下沉眠。”<br/>
“修道院地下有城镇？虽然想说难以置信，但作为才从那条复杂的地下走道里生还的鬼魂，这话现在变得异常可信。”<br/>
或许是放弃纠正库罗德说话态度，帝弥托利接着问，“不过那两个人的对话能获取的情报依然有限，能详细和我们说说你知道的情况吗？”<br/>
“加尔古·玛库对我和父亲而言曾经是如同家一般的存在，曾经我们共同的家人把修道院的密道简图交给了我们，我便找了个机会沿着简图找到了那个曾经的地下城镇——阿比斯。令人震惊的是，阿比斯的藏书室在这些年间并没有遭受太多损毁，我听父亲说过其中有着巨量非赛罗司教教义的传说、神话书籍以及记录偏门魔法的禁书和野史，或许纯白教的人便是从这里找到了纯白无暇者的传说……”察觉到话题偏了，她定了定神，接着说，“我那天跟着其中一个人去了地下，在那里见到了许多东西。被遗产武器吞噬成为魔兽的人的悲鸣、还有练习邪恶的术法的人，啊……”<br/>
帝弥托利和库罗德自觉没再追问，等女性从悲伤中缓过神后，听她缓缓讲述，“那晚我犹豫了很久，是留在加尔古·玛库阻止他们，还是去安巴尔拯救一条不知道何处的生命。”<br/>
“几个无意间得到的情报却最终得到了拯救了两条，嗯……一条半生命的果吗？要说他们信奉的神明若真的存在，想必也并不站在他们这边吧。”<br/>
“确实如此，对于安巴尔的事，我想再次道谢。”<br/>
“你们不用这么客气，而且我也没能救成那位小偷先生的命。”<br/>
“话说回来，那个小偷为什么必须死呢？而且还是用他们自己都控制不好的魔兽，用如此残忍的方式杀害。”<br/>
“照我听到的内容来推断，那位小偷先生知道了不该知道的东西。”<br/>
帝弥托利追问，“是什么？”<br/>
芙莲却并没有急着回答，而是从自己的挎篮里拿出了那根他们这几日一直在追寻的东西——魔杖提尔狩斯，“你们对这个造型有头绪吗？”<br/>
一人一鬼凑上去看。库罗德绕着这根杖子绕了两圈，仔细想了想，又凑近瞅了瞅，恍然大悟。<br/>
“炎斧艾鲁姆！”<br/>
“啊？”<br/>
库罗德对着帝弥托利胡乱比划着，“开国皇帝艾黛尔贾特的爱斧艾鲁姆！虽然之前看不太清楚记不起细节，但现在仔细看了就能发现这两件物体的材质相当接近！啊，我这几天调查都在查了些什么啊！亏我以前还觉得这斧头造型别致多看了两眼！”<br/>
芙莲清清嗓子打断了库罗德的气急败坏，但帝弥托利能发现她的表情放松了些，大概是这番夸张的演出效果冲淡了她的紧张。<br/>
“具体知道了什么我也不清楚，但他们说和这把斧头有关系。”<br/>
“等一下，为什么是魔斧？”<br/>
芙莲歪着脑袋，“魔斧是艾鲁姆最初的称号，或许是在传承的过程中逐渐变成了现在的炎斧吧？”<br/>
“如果艾鲁姆仍叫魔斧，或许我们便能早点发现它和魔杖之间的关联了。”<br/>
“帝弥托利，你这是在挖苦我吗？”<br/>
“怎么会？”<br/>
库罗德对着一脸惊愕的帝弥托利做了个鬼脸，开始总结，“也就是说，从芙莲小姐这边的信息我们能得知，这帮纯白教徒不仅在自己神圣的大修道院底下做实验，还被同样住在地下的邻居发现了并听到了他们的计划，而且他们因为这件国宝不得不灭一个小偷的口。这些人做事也不知道该说小气还是随性啊。”<br/>
“库罗德，他们不是哪里来的小混混，是邪恶的邪教组织，”帝弥托利瞪着他，“你就不能认真点对待这件事吗？”<br/>
“我一直很认真的，只是现在事情还没有定论，那位小偷被害的原因也模糊不清……”他看向芙莲，“当然，我并不是质疑芙莲小姐的情报，”芙莲理解地笑着点了头，“我们现在掌握的关键信息还太少了，还有很多的谜题等着我们解开。”<br/>
“这不是解谜游戏。”<br/>
“你在这种时候真的很容易倔成一头驴……”<br/>
最终还是芙莲的笑声打断了他们，见本是最难过的人以如此真诚的姿态笑出声来，帝弥托利顿时因自己欠考虑的争吵红了脸，赶忙道歉。<br/>
“二位都没有错，您不必道歉的，我只是，想起了一些往事。如果那个时候二位……哦。应该说与二位很像的那两位先生关系也能同你们这般好，会不会结局会有不一样的地方？”<br/>
见芙莲又对着他们露出缅怀的神色，库罗德心里那汹涌澎湃的好奇又要憋不住了。<br/>
“那么趁此机会再说说你自己的事怎么样？从初次见面到方才，你对过去的加尔古·玛库与赛罗司教都太熟悉了，你和你父亲到底是什么人呢？还有你说的和我们很像的人又是谁？”<br/>
“那便等之后有机会再告知你们吧。都这个点了，再不回去父亲该急了。”<br/>
一人一鬼盯着芙莲离去的背影，她的裙摆被风荡开展成一朵大花，“被她逃了。”库罗德遗憾道。<br/>
“但见她心情转好，我也安心了。”<br/>
远处，那朵纯白的花对他们挥舞着手臂，“帝弥托利先生，库罗德先生，快来，今晚我会用我最拿手的饭菜招待你们的。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“节哀。”</p><p>入夜了，峡谷地步的夜晚寂静又压抑，帝弥托利今夜做了梦。<br/>
他回到虚无鬼魂包围中，竟感到一丝怀念和轻松。这些鬼魂甚至没有否定他，他的父亲叫嚣着要恶人偿还他们犯下罪恶，他的母亲哭诉着善人不该遭受如此苦痛，古廉看着他，让他拿起他的武器像他保护他一样保护弱者。哦对了，这次的鬼魂中还多了一位新客人——一位面部模糊不清，腰间一片血红的男人。男人用他歪曲的面孔哭诉，要求他为弱者伸张正义。<br/>
一时间他不知道这究竟是不是噩梦，只知道自己必须在鬼魂的簇拥下往前跑，不停跑，即使深陷泥潭，鬼魂也推着他的背在前行。他甚至不知道自己在追逐着什么，只是盲目伸出手去够一个他够不着的东西。<br/>
然后他从椅子上翻了下来。<br/>
他落地的动静不大，但也不轻。那些鬼魂的幻象停在他的视网膜里，不知过了多久才重归虚无。<br/>
西提司一家并不算大，二人显然也没有接待客人的打算，小屋子就两间房间，一间西提司睡，一间芙莲睡。<br/>
他再三拒绝了西提司让他接着睡在床上的提案，自觉带着一张被子在客厅的长椅上将就一晚。现在他头疼欲裂，还不忘抽空担心自己闹出的动静会不会吵到睡下的两个人。<br/>
好在一段时间过去了，两扇紧闭的门都没有打开的迹象。<br/>
在地上又坐了会，等眼睛适应了黑暗，他先是轻手轻脚给自己倒了杯水，在发现周围太过安静后悄悄推开了大门。<br/>
果不其然，那只平时滔滔不绝的鬼魂在花丛的簇拥下看着天上。发现帝弥托利后他无声地“拍了拍”身边的位置。帝弥托利坐过去，一手摆弄地上娇嫩的花，“没想到这么深的峡谷也能看到星星。”<br/>
“确实，这着实是个惊喜，而且今晚没有伤患，可以一个鬼放心看到第二天——当然，现在是一人一鬼了。”<br/>
他跟着库罗德一块模模糊糊辨认视野中有限的星星，或者看他用手指连接几个毫不相干的星星凑出一个图案，并争论到底谁的命名更直观明了。<br/>
画了没几个星星，她便又低下头看着自己手底下的小花。<br/>
“库罗德，问你个事。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“在你成为鬼魂的这几年里，你不会有过复仇或是类似的想法吗？”<br/>
库罗德莫名其妙地看着他，“为什么突然问这个？”<br/>
“参考？”<br/>
库罗德盯着他的脸瞧了半响，一摊手，“虽说东方有古言云，‘若被扔了石头便以落石回击’，但这几年我还真没精力去考虑这些。光是想办法让回到自己身体里就够呛了，哪还有时间去考虑这些有的没的。”<br/>
他有些不服气地摇头，“那是因为你觉得自己能回到身体里。”<br/>
“那不然呢？对着你叫嚣我好恨啊帮我复仇吧就符合你心中对鬼魂的期待了吗？”<br/>
“难道不是你太特别吗？”<br/>
“那真是巧了，你二十几年人生里遇到的第一个鬼魂就是个特例。”<br/>
他听到鬼魂大大的叹息声，带着点疲惫，他也就闭嘴了。<br/>
但没多久，他又接着说话了。<br/>
“大概是我十二岁那年，我和我父母还有菲利克斯的哥哥古廉坐车回法嘉斯的老家探亲。”<br/>
“为什么突然讲起这个？”<br/>
“我觉得你已经听腻了道歉，而我说不出别的，只有交代这件事的起因，我觉得你有权利知道。还有就是，我希望多了解你。”<br/>
“前面的我都懂，但和后者有什么关系。”<br/>
“因为我想了解你，所以需要让你了解我。”<br/>
“啊，互换秘密是吧，为什么到了这种时候你倒显得狡猾了。”<br/>
抱怨归抱怨，但库罗德还是闭嘴听了下去。<br/>
帝弥托利和他的家人朋友是在和现在差不多时候的冬季出发的。法嘉斯地区与加尔古·玛库和安巴尔不同，在安巴尔还稍显炎热的时节里便已经刮起了凉飕飕的秋风。那天本是个晴朗的天气，却在一行人开在山路的当口突然刮起了暴雪，被风雪刮掉的重物砸在车窗上导致身撞上山壁并发生侧翻，而坐在后座的古廉用尽最后的力气把当时还小的帝弥托利扔出了车外。<br/>
没一会，车油箱炸出的火光给一片纯白银雪披上一片红。<br/>
等有车路过找到冻僵的帝弥托利并打电话报警时，风雪已经停了。</p><p>在库罗德还在整理情绪的时候，故事讲述者唐突开口，“好了，到你了。”<br/>
“你这是什么学生的秘密交换大会的语气……”他为难地抓抓头发，“要说我这些年遇上的最倒霉的事可早都和你交代完了。”<br/>
“没事，即便这样我也感觉多了解你了一些。”<br/>
“比如？”<br/>
“比如你曾说我是听到任何不公平的事都会同情心泛滥的烂好人，而你比我高明，你会同情，会用克制的理性和语言隐藏自己的同理心。”<br/>
帝弥托利更近了一步，“我觉得这点很可爱。”<br/>
与带着暧昧和压迫感的话同时响起的是帝弥托利肚子的咕噜声。<br/>
两人互相看着，方才那点可怜的异样情绪早被扔到了天边，现在弥漫在二人空气之中的只有尴尬。<br/>
一声根本不打算掩饰的“噗呲”声，“也是，毕竟午饭和晚饭才吃了这么点东西。”<br/>
帝弥托利后仰倒在花丛里，看着星辰，尴尬的后劲和酒后上头一样一股脑像啤酒气泡一样咕噜咕噜全冒了出来，他用一只胳膊挡住了眼睛，“不要管我了库罗德，我想找块地钻进去。”<br/>
“我觉得这块花田就不错。”<br/>
“那不行，我家院子前花田埋着一个男人，这怎么能让芙莲安心种花。”<br/>
听到第三者的声音，帝弥托利挪开手臂，他的脑袋上方悬着一袋牛肉干，牛肉干上边是西提司的脸。<br/>
“西提司先生？您什么时候来的？”又听见了多少？<br/>
“放心吧，除了肚子的叫声和想埋进我女儿花田里之外我什么都没听到。”他把手里的袋装牛肉干扔在帝弥托利肚子上，自顾自找了帝弥托利身边的位置坐了下来。<br/>
“是我吵醒您了吗？”<br/>
“没什么，人老了喜欢瞎想，出门吹个风罢了。”<br/>
“带着牛肉干出门吹风？”<br/>
“芙莲的厨艺懂的都懂，但我作为父亲实在不想否认她的这项……爱好。”<br/>
“那你还摆出那副‘不好吃就拧掉你的头’的表情？”<br/>
“一码归一码，谁敢在我面前说我女儿一句不好——包括她的饭，我就要他狗命。”<br/>
这回两声“噗呲”都没掩盖住。<br/>
西提司也没管那边把这番发言评价为“双标得清新脱俗”的鬼魂，惬意地从裤兜里掏出一盒烟，一只打火机，点燃。<br/>
他对着帝弥托利摆了摆烟盒，帝弥托利摇了摇头，表示自己不会吸烟。<br/>
他便收了烟盒和打火机，朝着空中吐了一口。<br/>
“我从前也不吸烟，也是最近才发现了烟的好。可惜我出门的机会少，芙莲也不肯给我带。”<br/>
库罗德半个身子跨过帝弥托利，好奇地问，“如果觉得这里不方便，为什么还要生活在这里呢？你们两完全可以到市区里生活。”<br/>
西提司摇头，“我们只能生活于此。”<br/>
“可以告诉我们原因吗？”<br/>
“我们只属于过去，是旧时代的余烬，是不属于现在的鬼魂。”<br/>
“可您还活着。”<br/>
“就是，每个活人都自称自己是鬼魂会给真正的鬼魂带来困扰的。”<br/>
库罗德相信如果他现在有实体，帝弥托利会毫不犹豫地踩他的脚尖。<br/>
西提司又吐了一口烟圈，缓缓道，“生与死不能只看表象，我们的时间在很久之前就停止了，”他看了一人一鬼一眼，又叹，“而你们的时间在走到尽头后又进入了一次新的循环，这想必也是苏谛斯的指引吧。”<br/>
库罗德和帝弥托利相互看了一眼，“你说的循环是什么意思？还有苏谛斯的指引，你和芙莲难道是赛罗司教的信徒吗？”<br/>
“算是吧。”他看向库罗德，“求知欲是好事，无知与隐瞒会使人固步自封，但过剩的求知欲是为贪，也不一定就能带来好的结果。”<br/>
“哎呀，这是在警告我不该多问吗？”<br/>
“我说过，我已经是旧时代的东西了，那些陈旧的琐事对你们没有任何帮助，但我能看得出来，你即使变成这种样子依旧想摄取所有你想要的东西，这份贪婪让你本就单薄的存在里混入了不属于你的东西。”<br/>
没等库罗德找到合适的表情，西提司便拍拍粘上杂草的裤子站起了身，“不管你们在查什么，重要的是知道分寸，一旦跨过那条线，你们可能都回不来了。”<br/>
他留下这句话和一人一鬼回了房间，路上残留的烟被山间的风带走，消散在夜空里。</p><p>在距离清晨还有一段距离的时候，他做了个梦。<br/>
梦里的女儿仍是孩童的模样，紧贴他坐着，落寞地看这空中闪耀的天狼星。<br/>
“父亲，您会讨厌自己的纹章吗？”<br/>
“你为什么会有这种想法呢？”<br/>
“我有的时候会讨厌自己的纹章，理由却极其自私。我明明继承了母亲的血，但在战争结束后她的名字并没有被流传下来，取而代之的是我的名字。他们给我和母亲共同的血取名为希思琳，原因仅仅是因为我活下来了，而母亲大人不在了。”<br/>
他没说话，只是默默抱紧了女儿。<br/>
“我不希望自己的名字通过纹章流传，但等到我们真被遗忘的时候又觉得寂寞。”女儿望着天狼星，缓缓问，“您恨他吗？”<br/>
“这很复杂。你呢，你恨他吗？”<br/>
“他是恩人、老师、家人，也是敌人……我只希望此后不要再见到他。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>至此我的存稿就都发完了，而下次什么时候更新，大概得看我的心情了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>